It's a Wonderful World
by Ken-455
Summary: Neku Sakuraba is a anti social teenager who alienates the world from his eyes and ears. When he's part of a game where he can't afford to lose his life, he's going to have to work together and partner up for help. Will he overcome his own personal hatred of people and help everyone? Or will he die in his own selfishness and loathing of the world around him? Before Reaper's game.
1. Chaos

I thought this up while catching up on Sword Art. Let's see how it goes. If people like it enough, I'll continue. If not, oh well, at least I tried.

* * *

Loud chatter was audible. Confusion was going on. It seemed as though all the players that had bought the game was converged into this one area. Like a meeting was being addressed there. Whether they were there to start with or got sent here, they didn't have a choice and no one could leave, barriers placed with no exit in sight.

Was this an announcement?

A greeting for playing the game by the creator?

Answers were made when the ominous voice had explained the situations. erasing the sudden confusion and was now replaced by fear and uproar. A man in a red robe was concealing his face and explaining to everyone why they couldn't get out of the game. He planned this all along. The ten thousand people that had bought the game had been trapped the second they placed the Nervegear on their heads.

A certain boy stood out of the rest with his teeth clenching. Anger evident on his facial expression. Forced to play a game he didn't sign up for? To add if he loses he'll die?! If this was a prank, the announcer would be the king, tricking everyone.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. It wasn't a joke or a fantasy.

_This was reality._

This was actually happening? The teenager that was at a loss for words was trying to think on how it began. How this had started.

Visions of darkness were displayed through the adolescent's eyes, a yawn becoming audible. The boy's eyes opened slowly. All that could be taken in was the sky. Perfectly normal and having clouds here and there with some sun being in the middle. It was noon time. That was just a guess was perfectly normal in terms of how it should look. A normal day like any other that would pass by,

The problem however was where the teenager had been prior to waking up.

The figure groaned, blinking a few times as he sat up slowly. Sea colored eyes looked at the surroundings, drawing much more questions within his mind. The area was quite grassy and was like open field plains. Just outside of the starting town and village. A perfect place to relax and sleep. Again, the predicament was where this player was to begin with. Hands reached back to scratched at his head, not understanding what's going on.

Why? Out of all the places to be, he was here? In a game?

The very hyped game, Sword Art Online was making a fuss around Japan for it had heard about the game and wasn't planning on playing. Or better yet, was interested. He had other things on his plate than waste his time playing a MMO. He posed, completely thinking now and spoke aloud knowing that no one can hear him.

"Why am I in Sword Art Online?" The boy stared down at the ground, thinking carefully. "I can't make sense of it at all. It seems easier to move than I thought it'd be. Seemed like a hassle to move and run but I guess I was wrong." He clenched his fist before opening them just wanting to see if he can move freely.

Despite not being interested in video games, knowledge of the game had entered his mind, even viewing screenshots of actual gameplay.

Slowly the teen paced around, even trying a kick to test the game's mechanic. The result was the function resembled his own body. The figure stayed for a moment, somewhat in admiration until realizing he's in a game, knowing there were things that could be put to use than waste time.

"Oh well, it looks nice and all but it's not worth staying for. There are more important matters." Even if he hadn't played the game, he knew the system quite well since it was so hyped and was recently a cutting edge technology. Quickly a hand reached up, using the motion sensor to hit the main menu button. A screen popped up for him to view. It even displayed his name.

Neku Sakuraba

The hand pressed on the screen, scrolling down past the possible options until he found it. The log out button.

Or rather, the slot that had the choice for what he was looking for. It was barred off, not being able to be clicked on. "What? I can't log out? This has to be a joke." A grumble escaped his mouth, lips curling downwards into a frown. Some games needed a patch in case of the event something went wrong. Nothing is perfect on day one.

"Alright, just call or message the support team." The thought of staying longer in the game than needed was not in his mind and he rather leave as soon as possible. Finding the option brought a small smile, finding his own solution. His fingers pressed down on the option hoping to get the situation resolved.

_It didn't work._

This was draining more and more of the boy's patience. An exaggerated sighed was audible, displaying his frustration at the lack of support along with the adolescent closing his eyes. His view of the situation was interrupted when growling was present and he turned his head to the source. The source was a rabid wolf. The boy was backing up not wanting to fight and had his hands up trying to show that he wasn't trying to attack it. It was a computer so it only had one purpose.

"E-easy there doggie." A tone showing shock and fear began to sink in due to his lack of battle experience. The wolf snarled, baring it's canines wasting no time by attacking, attempting to drive his sharp teeth into the inexperienced player. The teen reacted swiftly, dodging and looking through his inventory Inside held a beginner's sword, knowing that players were given nothing upon starting.

"Perfect." The weapon materialized into his hand, gripping it hard below the hilt. The wolf turned, looking back at him. Again the enemy tried to viciously bite him. His response was a uppercut swing pushing the wolf back onto it's feet. The life bar was cut in the enemy was dazed quickly, the player looked through the options, trying to see the skills that he might own. Disappointment filled his face at the small selection he had. He was a beginner after all but still thought he may have something interesting.

The wolf charged once more while his weapon brighten with a aura of purple before he was behind the wolf swiftly giving a strong and quick hit. He placed the weapon back into the sheath and sighed. The foe turned blue, exploding into data that became invisible. Neku started walking away from the previous fight till a jingle played and he turned around. A sign saying congratulations was visible. A button saying next was on the bottom right.

"Is the the level up screen?" Neku was curious for why the screen showed up for any reason. Still, he pressed on the selection, showing the next screen involving the money and exp he gained from the victory. After accepting the items, the teen turned and glanced until noticing a a town was nearby for him to enter and explore.

"Guess I'm gonna have to wait it out at this rate." Another sigh escaped his lips, being filled with boredom this time. Walking forward, Neku entered the beginning town and shortly his eyes took in the sigh of other individuals involved in the game having such a merry time. The hands that rested in his pocket had dug deeper within, paying no mind to the starting clothes that came with being a starter. It looked medieval and it did not sit right with him. He wasn't the one to be in fashion or care in the slightest, but even then he wouldn't be caught dead in these in public. The player simply wished that some warning or announcement would be made for not being able to log off.

_If one would be made to begin with._

"This game is awesome. Didn't think something like this could happen" a person passing by had exclaimed.

"Want to join my guild?" The person possibly talking to a friend for recruiting. The pointless chatter was perfect for the anti social teen to have some headphones to block out the noise. It'd be perfect so he wouldn't have to hear pathetic and one sided conversations. . He wanted to hear someone say why can't they sign out. If he had heard that, he would actually talk to that person when normally he'd ignore. Everyone seems to be so immersed in the game that the thought of signing out didn't even occur to them.

"Idiots" was the teen's response. Everyone resembled a pawn to him, just playing their part until they are not needed anymore and are thrown out. The sad thing is that he was one of them as well. He just hoped he was more lucky than others. He was smart, even if his attitude didn't show it, solving puzzles if given the time.

As he progress and marched forward, he was forced to endure hearing what others had to say, not having his distinct headphones to cancel the sounds. A small desire of his would be if an item had this sort of teen quickly discarded the thought, knowing that the time spent on the game would be short once the bug would be fixed.

Once the highest peak of the town was reached, he quickly fell downwards. The view allowed him to overlook everyone. The ability to look down and watch people move and go on their own without a worry in the world. An idea like that sounds great to anyone regardless what they were like. Still doesn't hide the fact that they couldn't log out.

He was just speculating if any of the players had a clue of the dilemma they were in. He finished contemplating the world he was in and now was doing his best thinking to himself on a more crucial matter.

_"How did I get here?"_

Home, laying down on a nearby bed within the confines of his room was Neku, listening to one of his favorite songs using his purple limited edition headphones. The high quality, background noise cancelling headphones was his personal favorite. He could dive into the world of music and when not playing, he was able to close off anyone's voice and hearing only his own voice. He was the first person to leave his school, not joining any clubs or sports. The more important reason was not listening to any outsider.

Eyes closed and head nodding along to the beat of the song, everything was normal. Surprisingly the sound of the door bell came to mind once the song had ended. A little groan came out as he stood up from his bed before exiting his room. A few steps were made until stopping shortly at the door. A hand grabbed at the door knob until opening it, trying to see who was on the other side.

His train of thought ended quickly when he felt his body change. He viewed himself being completely physical but was turning blue and vanishing. He closed his eyes and everything fell silent. Not hearing people. That sounded like a lullaby to him. Hesitantly, his eyes opened, sinking the sight in before widening brightly.

Neku had arrived in the plaza that rested in the beginning town, along with all the other players. Was he brought here by some other force? What the hell was going on today. He looked up at the sky when it had changed colors and that's when his world turned upside down. The teen was now playing a game, and if he was to lose all his health. death would be his result in both the game and his real life body. He couldn't simply take off the helmet, nor could he just sit idly by. This guy wouldn't lie either. He thought it was some hoax but he soaked up everything that came out of his mouth. He had no other options but to move on.

"Ah yes, I have one last gift for you. Look inside your inventory." Despite all the things that came out of his mouth, everything horrible that he said couldn't be worse than what was inside his inventory. Neku quickly opened the menu looking inside and noticed a mirror. As he selected it, the mirror appeared in his hands showing the reflection of the owner.

"Why is this so important" Neku asked himself silently. He was going to speak up before his whole body brightened up and he closed his eyes to shield them from the sheer brightness. Once the light died down, Neku looked at himself through the mirror. The spiky orange hair. purple sleeveless shirt matched with his white shorts and shoes matching the design of his shirt. It is the attire he'd wore normally.

"No way." A tone of disbelief was made, not knowing how the game could mimic or know the appearance of the player.

"Now this is more like it." the boy responded smirking at his usual and preferred appearance. This was something he hoped was permanent. He placed the mirror away and looked around to see how it had affected everyone else. The players were dressed in the outfit they were in before or were toned down and different. Why was he the only one with a different set of clothes? Or better yet, his own clothing from the real world? This game wouldn't just walk around retail stores and designing the clothes after real life. Nor subject to the player's whim to what they want to wear.

The ominous figure that had stated the dangerous rule of the game continued. "Why would I do this? I already achieved my goal. Think of this as a little bonus. Shows you who actually plays this game. I wish you good luck." As the last word was made, the ghost like figure that steadily floated in the air dissolved into red dust vanishing upwards towards the sky.

_For a short moment was silence._

Chaos was abrupt with the sudden realization of their fate. Players was yelling, giving that vibe that a riot was going to ensue if the players couldn't exit the game faster. The teen knew that this was certain and there was no changing the game's fate.

"I got to get out of here. Fast." A look of calmness was present, trying not to panic as that would be a fatal mistake. The thoughts were stopped in it's tracks once something caught his eye. A player was dashing off somewhere. 'Possible beta tester' he thought as he knew about the beta and the reviews that were spoken through the internet and the chatters that despite not playing. Reading on magazines and information on players that had experienced Sword Art Online during it's early development gave him more insight on what to do and who to follow.

Neku weaved through standing players trying to catch up to that quick figure. He truly hated people that gets in his way. Literally. Turning the corner let the spiky haired teen see a duo of players until stepping back wanting to hear what the two was going to do.

"I'm heading to the next village right now" the black haired teen spoke. The spy could sense the tone in his voice of not being effected greatly. The black haired teen was taking action now. The lone player resumed speaking.

"Experiences and money are limited to everyone that plays. If people get their hands on it before anyone else, they'll get less and possibly nothing. We have to act fast. I know the next village and despite my level I can get there safely. The resources here in this town will be used quickly. Come join me." He spoke like a true expert. The red haired teen that was his companion had to turn down the offer.

"Sorry, I can't do that. I have friends who joined the game. I can't just leave them here. They need me. Sorry Kirito." He looked back at the plaza knowing that his buddies were there together and would be a good idea to stick together. Neku continued to eavesdrop on them and if he was going to jump in, now was the time. He preferred to be solo, but if the chance of being with someone that knows his way in this game was even 1 percent. Neku would take that chance. He walked out of the corner gaining a gasp from the two surprising Kirito and his friend.

"Mind if I tag along then? I honestly would prefer to work alone but seeing as though you know how to get to the next village sounds like a well thought out plan." He eyed the two and both of them were looking at him. Kirito looked down as if thinking about it, even going with a sudden new player that had just spied on him and his friend.

"Do you know how to fight? I don't want anyone slowing me down." He gazed at the newcomer and he responded with a nod.

"Yes, I know how to fight and use a skill. I won't slow you down. The fact that someone knows what to do make it a better option than to go at it alone. We can split after the next village and not see each other afterwards." He could tell that Kirito wanted to go alone and he wanted to show him that he was willing to do the same. That and if Kirito could tell him some tips that he can pick up, he could be passing through floors.

"Sounds like a plan" Neku asked Kirito if he would accept it. That way they can go their separate ways once the two reached their destination. Even if he wouldn't admit it, he was only using him for his knowledge. Then again, that's how he saw everyone else in the world. Only worth being used than making an actual bond. Kirito sighed after time had passed.

"Let s see how it goes, What is your name?" He would prefer to be solo as well but extra help could make things a lot easier than it were alone. The orange haired boy coughed before speaking up.

Name's Neku. Neku Sakuraba. I already know your name." Kirito gave a small nod remembering the name before looking towards his friend. "Klein, I wish you the best of luck with your friends. Send a message if anything happens." The player heading back chuckled in response before heading back to the plaza with the rest of the stunned or rioting player. Neku looked back at him until changing his attention forward seeing Kirito running on ahead

'He sure doesn't waste time.' Neku started running after him. He made a new ally. Someone that had already played the game when it first came out. If that wasn't just beginner's luck he didn't know what was. He wanted to keep it brief. The less people he knew the better his outcome. He only had one question in his mind though and it was consistently popping up.

_'What does this game have in store for me?'_

* * *

I hope reviews are positive so I can continue. Beggars can't be choosers. If your wondering why he's using a sword instead of pins. Let's be honest, pins don't exist, had to use something in the show to make it work. I tried but it didn't work. If magic was around then that'd be perfect. Again Beggars can't be choosers.


	2. Failure's Not an Option

I just realized I'm releasing a Fic where the two sections that are being crossed over aren't too popular. Then again they do have some good plots to be used when ideas start to come into mind. As for that review, that's an interesting idea. I'll think about it much later as the story progress. If you think Neku is OOC, imagine how he acted before the game started, and **SPOILERS START** even when it did started how he treated Shiki, even trying to kill her to escape the game. Makes me wonder what he would be like if he didn't change or was playing the reaper's game by himself. So I'm just expanding on it. **SPOILERS END **Shows a somewhat dark side of him. So here's Chapter Two. Enjoy.

Thanks for Lunar Wave for Beta Reading this.

* * *

**December 1, 2022, **

There was panting being heard. Though the only person that could hear it was the person making it. The sound slowly started to decrease before it wasn't audible. The one that had caused the sound had his hand resting on a nearby wall as if he had run a mile in record time. That was far from the case however, as he had just taken out the monsters blocking his path. He took a look back seeing that it was clear. He had fought his way by himself to the room he was looking for. Once he got some pointers from Kirito, he had worked alone both agreeing to do their best to not stay in touch. In the short amount of time they had stayed together to figure out how the game system works and the tower system progression, it only took a few minutes before it registered into Neku's mind and became second nature. He had a knack for memorizing things that he wanted to remember or come into his brain and never wanted to leave. This was essential to staying alive so he paid attention. He stayed still looking at the door that stood in front of him. The boss room. The room heading towards the second floor if said boss was defeated. Going against a boss with only him as the attacker would just be utter suicide. He cared a lot about his life to not go in foolishly. He waited outside thinking and rather remembering how he went from learning the game and why the players couldn't log out to being in the front lines and working by himself.

**November 7, 2022,**

From afar, two figures were running into town. The two partners happened to reach the town before anyone. It wouldn't be long until everyone else involve din the game would catch up and move on. Neku and Kirito had slowed down into a stroll as they made their way into the town. The first sun after being given the dreadful announcement had just started to rise giving slight sunlight to areas giving the mixture of night and day. It took only a few hours to head towards the next village, leveling up on the way to their destination. The area that the two were in was deserted, stands showing different type of fruits available, streets just dark and no living soul in sight. It couldn't be help with how quickly they ran to get here. Neku held up his end of the bargain showing that he could fight and fend for his own. They took a short break wanting to get a slight rest from grinding to level up respectively and review what they had said earlier.

"Alright, this game has one hundred floors and we're only on the first one. Every floor has their own respective boss. Obviously we have to beat them to head to the next floor. It only gets harder from here on out am I right?" After finishing his sentence, the spiky orange haired boy sat down on the ground his arms crossed as he was thinking for himself. Kirito leaned against a wall across him nodding to show that he was correct while adding in a few of his own words.

"That's right. When I had beta tested the game, that's how it went. I only had reached the eighth floor before the beta was over. So I have a head start compared to the numbers of new players that are involved in the game." He continued to look at Neku's clothes. He only glanced at everyone in the plaza from the day before and not a single one had clothes like his. Why did he had those specific clothes on him? Especially if he did not have them earlier? Thought it was just a possible guess. The nerve gear couldn't detect clothing, and to even a greater detail what color, style and size it was. His attention went back to Neku wondering if he had anything more to add. Neku opened his mouth ready to speak once more.

"So your going to go at it alone? Become a solo player? If it's nothing personal, you mind explaining to me? Working alone. You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Neku wasn't the kind to ask people about their life or their choices. If anything he'd put on his headphones and tune the world out of it's frequency with his music. To see someone that was somewhat similar to him, one wanting to work by himself, not needing anyone else to slow him down, made him curious to see what his reason was. When Kirito heard his question he looked away lost in thought before moving forward slightly, walking towards Neku.

"I'm used to being by myself. Not needing someone slowing me down and possibly getting me killed. While someone who knows his way with the game be nice, I would still like to go at it alone. Feels better that way, especially with how the game is set up now." Neku's reaction to it wasn't shocked or angry for what he had to say. He understood what his companion was trying to say. Although, Neku's reason is much more deeper for his reason wanting to be solo.. He wouldn't tell Kirito. It doesn't help when Neku was technically using him for the time being. Even in his own mind, and the stakes of the game he was playing, he would only pick out people who would benefit him. Neku sat up from his place stretching looking ready to be on the move.

"Alright, this is where we split. Thanks for the tips, even if I said before that we would go our separate ways, I feel that it's a lie and we'll cross paths once more." Neku started moving forward wanting to leave and head off to continue leveling up. He got what he wanted. Information on moving forward and gaining what he needed. It only got better from someone who had played the game. Must be just beginner's luck to him. He kept walking before being stopped by Kirito's voice as he had something else to say.

"Hey." He said, his voice sounded as if he was thinking of asking him a question. "You don't want to be friends. You know, over the game where we can keep track of each other? It'd be a waste to just never meet again or keep in touch. " Kirito stared at him waiting for a response. He couldn't see Neku's face and if he did, he might have had a changed view of who he partnered up with during the time they spent together. Neku's facial expression was monotone or rather showed a hint of anger at what he asked. Even if they were together for a short time and seemed similar. Being friends wasn't that easy. Even over an online game.

_'Friends. who needs them. Only dragging you down even when they try to help you. Even acting like idiots to be similar to you. Fewer people i meet, the more I'm better off. Even if you know how to play the game Kirito, it would only cause me problems in the end.' _These were the thoughts racing through Neku's head. Being a teenager who hated the world made it hard for him to be around people. To a bigger extent, understand them. If he needed to be with someone, it was because they were useful to him. He turned around faking a smile to Kirito. He shook his head showing his answer.

"No, I think we'll be fine. I won't die that easily. With those tips you gave me, I think I'm set on clearing the floors. Albeit, the time it's going to take to clear the floors is going to be quite long. Still it was nice meeting you. Hope you the best of luck." He gave a little smile before turning around frowning and running ahead to go off wanting to be in the next area. Even if he wasn't given a map or knew where to go on his own map, he remembered looking at the map of his companion and memorized where to go. He was surprised it went smoothly. Kirito stayed back arms crossed as he watched his former partner run off.

"That player seems as though he's going to be unique. That, and he happens to have his full name as his username. Must have been an error or he never played a MMO." He sighed and stopped leaning feeling that it was time to go back to work. He turned serious. "I got more important matters to focus on than worry about one of the ten thousand players here." He looked around quickly and went off to stores wanting to get the necessary supplies he would need for the quests and upcoming areas he was going to head towards.

**December 1, 2022,**

Neku sighed reminiscing his beginnings and how he came from level one novice to being quick on beating enemies and having some items in his storage that people would trade for quickly. Above all, everyone was still stuck on the first tower. He knew that he was going to have to look for a party to fight the upcoming boss or level up some more till fighting it alone is a piece of cake. That would be ineffective in terms of clearing the floor. He started moving back planning to see how much he could level up until a crowd of players came his way. He froze in place not sure what to do or what they had in mind. Neku held a teleportation crystal behind his back if they had malicious intent. The group of players dressed in armor made way for a man having light blue hair that fell past his shoulders. It was obvious with his clothing and how everyone made way for him that he was the boss or captain of his team. Neku had heard of guilds and knew the perks that came with it. Though the size of the group was too small to be called a guild. Being small enough to count using both his hands.

"What do you want" Neku asked without sounding as though he was offending him. The crystal was firmly in his hand keeping it out of sight. The man cleared his throat ready to respond.

"I'm Diabel, a player just like yourself. Me and my team were searching for the boss room being that no one had passed the first floor and nearly two thousand people are already killed. We took it upon ourselves to find the room and aid others. Seems to us all that you have found the room." As he spoke, he looked directly at the orange haired boy showing that he was indeed a leader, not afraid of saying something. Neku could only stare back.

"Yeah, I found the room. What of it? Is there something that you want to say that involves me and the boss room?" Neku didn't get the wrong idea but Diabel's last sentence gave a feeling that he was involved in something.

"I was just wanting to know if you'd like to come back to town with us. We didn't think someone would find the boss room. Nevertheless, a solo player to add. Tomorrow we were planning on gaining a group of players to fight against the boss and the sentinels that comes with them. Anyone can join. I would be grateful if you would join us." Someone in their right mind would agree and head back to help them out . That and since they were able to make it to the dungeon showed that they had the skill to fight the boss. Neku had something else in mind. He showed the crystal in his hand and showed a smirk to them all. He disappeared teleporting back to the previous town he was in and leaving the rest that had just arrive to retreat, feeling that they just got duped. Neku was a solo player and was going to stay that way until it wasn't a successful option anymore. He also didn't just trust anyone form their words alone. Kirito was the exception. Diabel showed a frown standing still wondering why Neku had done that.

"Must be committed to playing solo. I wonder what his level could be." He started walking back wanting to get everyone rest. It was late in terms of the game's time and the placement of the sun. Or better put, the moon was out and the virtual sun no longer floated in the sky. Neku had appeared in town and looked around. He checked his stats, reviewing his level and amount of currency he had roughly.

"Seems like sleeping in an inn would be a good idea for now." He spoke out, his voice was low not wanting anyone else to hear. As he made his way to the nearest inn he was replaying what that person was saying. Diabel and his party were going to fight the boss tomorrow? Sounds like an opportunity to him. Just jump in and fight while gaining exp and Col while he was at it. Sounded very much like a plan. He slowly made his way to the NPC handing her the required amount needed for one night. It only took a few moments to find the room he was given before opening the door and looked around at the setting. The basic things anyone would find in a inn. A bed, table, mirror and a window for those that would want air or like to view the outside. He slowly yawned and stretched. He checked the main menu once more wanting to keep a mental track of his health and Col he had left. He used a health restoring item to get his health back to one hundred percent. Shortly after, he landed on the bed and went to sleep not taking more than a minute to do so.

**December 2, 2022,**

Kirito leaned against a wall, arms crossed as he was marking up the total in his head. Two thousand people have died in less than a month and no one had cleared the first floor. That wasn't a good ratio for the first floor. Even he as a beta tester hadn't found the room. Must have changed the site when the game was released compared to the beta. That was his only guess. Even if he hadn't found it, he expected at least one person to uncover it and show everyone. Guess not.

_'Well, there's a meeting being placed in the center on how to take down the first boss and more importantly find the location of said boss. Hopefully, it's well planned and not just rush in like idiots thinking it's going to be easy. Let's see how it goes.'_ He moved forward, his back coming off the wall and he uncrossed his arms. He slowly made his way to where the meeting was taking place. On the way, he looked around to see the players walking around aimlessly, confused and lost. Not having a leader would cause that. If no one stepped up to the plate and show them how things work, it would continue. In a short amount of time, Kirito had found it seeing the seats available that seemed similar to the coliseum shown in medieval rpg's. He sat in the far back where he was away from the rest of the players while still being able to hear what the leader had to say. It was none other than Diabel. He cleared his throat.

Everyone, thank you for coming here. I'll just get straight to the point." After he had said that his expression and his tone changed, being more serious for what was going to be said. "The party that I'm in charge of had found the boss room. It seemed only one player had found it before us, but when we asked him to join us, he left by teleporting somewhere. He's also not here in the stands now. He had a unique set of clothing that I had never seen before." Kirito took a quick glance at everyone. The fact that they are here made it obvious that they haven't reached the first floor boss. The unique clothing made him think of only one person. This was making him curious before letting the thought go free so he could listen to what else this man had to say. "Everyone here can take down the boss if we work together. Afterwards when we reach the second floor, we go back to tell everyone who is on the first floor that they can beat the game. We can't just leave them and move on by ourselves. Everyone should share this duty!" The crowd stayed silent until one clapped before another until it gained momentum. Kirito looked behind him as he swore that he heard someone leaving but whoever it was, was no longer there. Diabel has asked the players to make a party of six and he would sort them out shortly afterwards. Players were partying up downstairs while he looked around and noticed that no one was around him. He felt as though he was going to be left out if he didn't find someone fast. He soon found a robed player to his left sitting by themselves. He hopped from his seat to meet the player.

"Were you left out as well?" In his point of view, this player was just like him, sitting far away from the rest of the players and no one else in sight.

"I'm sitting here because everyone else knows each other. I'm here by myself." the voice was feminine and seeing as the mirror had shown everyone's true appearance and gender made it obvious that it was a girl.

"You're a solo player" he asked even though she made it obvious with her words and how she acted so far. It was like reassuring that was the case. He sighed. "Want to form a party with me then? Even if you work by yourself, the leader down there said it can't be defeated by one person. So, we can party up just this once?" The robed girl turned her head to him still not showing her face. She gave a slow nod. Kirito opened up the menu going through the selections before sending a invite to her. When she had accepted it, her name was under his. He kept a mental note of the name. _'Asuna.'_

Neku had made his way to going back to the first boss room. He was going to work alone. Or do his best to see through it that's the case. He only stuck around for the meeting wanting to see what the man from yesterday was planning to say to the players. When he had asked everyone to party up and share the duty to tell everyone they can win, he had left right there. He wasn't going to help people who would serve no purpose. He didn't want to be rude but in his perspective, this game is a free for all. Only in certain circumstances will he party up. Not help everyone that would only slow down his progress on moving to the next level or tower or quest. Right now his focus was on leveling up some more and clearing the game as fast as possible. Neku looked up at the sun seeing that it was roughly noon. He had a lot of time before he would have to hit the hay. Monsters started to spawn rapidly in his way. He smirked as he readied his one-handed sword. "Let's get started."

* * *

**December 3, 2022,**

Everyone that had participated or was in attendance for the speech was walking towards the boss room going over the plan once more with each other. Kirito and his new partner Asuna were behind moving slowly and going over their own plans. Kirito was still thinking about the conflict that had happened yesterday. A random player interrupting the speech to explain that beta testers should die or be sorry for trying to beat the game without helping others or beginners. He thought that was the reason the number of players had died. It gave Kirito mixed feelings. Half of it was anger for making such accusations but at the same time, he was right. They worked by themselves and wanted to get as much goods possible before others would have gain it. He was just happy he didn't speak up and that others have shared their two cents showing it wasn't the beta tester's fault. His train of thought snapped when Asuna had spoken to him.

"Hey, are you listening?" She kept walking slowly just to match his pace. Kirito nodded showing he was locked in.

"Sorry about that. I zoned out there. I won't do it in the boss fight." He didn't want to cause his only party member any worry or distrust involving him if he didn't get his thoughts sorted out. "Going back to what I was saying, I'll use a skill that'll knock out their weapons and I switch out so you can attack them cleanly." After he said that, Asuna was confused on what he meant.

"Switch?" The tone of her voice showed that she wan't joking when she was confused.

"You never been in a party before?" He was a solo player and knew how the party system work. Though he wsa a beta tester. That alone contradicted his belief that players should know the game by now. She only shook her head which caused him to sigh knowing that he'll have to explain to her. He was going to start doing so until he heard something. Footsteps was more precise. He knew that someone was following them from a while ago or had hunch but this confirms it. He whispered to her. "Don't say anything." He placed his index finger in front of his lips signifying to be quiet. He slowly made his way to the nearby tree, sword gripped for a quick draw. As he turned the corner he drew his weapon and the person hiding also did at the same time. Both swords were at each other's throats. It was Neku who was following them. This surprised Kirito. He soon chuckled which gained a little smile from Neku in return. Whether it was real or fake was hard to tell.

"Long time no see Kirito. It's been what, a month?" Neku stretched his arms and body feeling a little tight and tired. Still didn't erase the question to why he was following them.

"Yeah. It's been a while. Why are you here. Or better yet, following us?" He raised a brow not knowing who would do that if they were involved in the meeting. Then again he wasn't at the meeting. Or at the very least, not seen is the better word.

"I heard about a certain group of people going to attack the boss together. I missed the meeting so I decided to just catch up. I had a little insight on where you guys were heading so I followed secretly." He gave a weak laugh just trying to fit in. Kirito had something else in mind.

"You were there yesterday am I right? At the very top watching and hearing what the leader was explaining am i correct?" This is only the second time in a row he felt someone was spying or hiding and he wouldn't be surprised if it was Neku. The reason as to spying he wasn't going to ask.

"I only stayed for a moment. I had something to do quickly." He was scratching the back of his head. He wanted to give off the feeling that he was a little sorry or in the sense in a rush and forgot that he was there.

"I see. Follow us then. You weren't planning on fighting the boss alone without having a party right?" He eyed him wanting to know the answer. If he was going to, he sure seemed like he was in preparation for it.

"Y-yeah, fighting with others. Can't beat them on my own." He nodded in agreement and looked over to where Asuna was. She waited and was losing track of the others that were moving along.

"If you two are done with your little chat, we got more pressing matters." Asuna pointed to the rest of the raiding group that were slowly moving out of sight. The two nodded before accepting party invite showing Neku's name below Asuna's. Neku was quite happy the conversation was over, it wasn't making him uncomfortable but rather stopped talking about so he just moved forward ahead of the two. Kirito moved with Asuna continuing to look at Neku with eyes trying to figure him out. Maybe it was that he had lied and then admitted the truth gave a little insight of who he really was. Even if they spent a day together in the past month. After catching up and making it to the room Diabel had turned around looking at everyone. Neku hid in the back not wanting to be found and seen by him. The leader gave one last glance seeing that everyone was ready.

"Alright. Let's do this." He nodded to the crowd of players. He turned around and then pushed the doors open, the room being quite dark and not lit. Unable to see anything past ten feet was how it looked. After everyone had entered, the room felt distorted until it sucked the darkness out, showing how the room looked while illuminated. It's appearance can be best described as a cathedral with stained glass across form each other, a special design of the floor was made reflecting off of each other.. For a boss room, it's design was quite nice. Too bad no one was going to pay attention to it for long. The boss was waiting in his throne, a rough silhouette visible. It stood up shortly before leaping into the air and crashing down, his sentinels next to him for support. Having to deal with a large and surprisingly fast boss with his four henchman that would respawn when one would be killed was tough for even ten players to handle. The makeshift army charged as the boss did at the same time.

"Follow my lead" Kirito said towards his party members as he drew his weapon knowing his part and how to complete it. He read the boss's information. Name was Illfang the Kobold Lord. Heavy attacks backed up by his little soldiers causing a hard time to land clean hits on him. That and with four health bars was going to call for a long fight. He stayed back and got ready. His three-man party reacted the same. Everyone else had split into their respective place not wanting a sentinel to pass by and attack the main group dealing the damage. Kirito didn't mind his role but felt out-of-place, he could have done better fighting in a different position. Asuna barely spoke against what she had to do performing her job quite well. In Kirito's eyes, he thought she was a beginner. The way she was playing contradicted his original belief. Her speed and strength was a giant plus. She was nearly untouchable. Kirito could say the same for Neku. He evolved from starting out at a newbie and attacked smart with quick hits and small recovery time to block any incoming attack. He really got a big grasp on the game.

The battle waged on, fighting the boss slowly, draining his life steadily. The captain knew of Neku's presence but due to the timing couldn't talk or sent him to a specific group leaving him there, Everyone was safe and not harm thanks to Daibel's well thought out formation. Knowing when to switch out and not helped everyone in the long run. The boss shortly hit critical, the health dropped and changed color being red now. Illfang was near defeat. Diabel had went from the back ordering on what to do like a general to heading to the front lines and trying to take it down himself. His longsword was filled with a yellowish gold aura trying to get the last attack bonus. Kirito took down one more sentinel before looking towards Diabel and what he was planning. It went against the strategy he had set for everyone. When Illfang drew his weapon it widened Kirito's eyes specifically. Not because of the size but it was not the weapon he had seen in the beta.

_'They changed his weapon from a Talwar to a Nodachi?'_ he quickly thought drawing a grimace to his face. He had to warn him. "Back up. Don't fight him' he yelled trying to get Diabel's attention but it was too late. He didn't react in time. He charged in to strike but stopped when the target vaulted in the sky being much more nimble than before. Everything had gone in slow motion in Kirito's eyes. Illfang was behind the sky colored leader. Diabel turned around just to get slashed not even being able to block with his shield in time. A giant cut was against his chest as he was pushed back. Just as he was about to land from the impact of the attack, he followed it up with another attach sending the wounded captain near Kirito.

"Diabel" the group of players yelled seeing him get hit hard, Their attention was brought back to the assailant who was much more menacing than before. They gritted their teeth. Kirito ran form his position heading towards the fallen comrade.

"Hey, what were you thinking?" He took out a healing crystal planning to use it to him but the captain refused it stopping him from doing what he wanted. His health was in the red and was continuously decreasing.

"You're a beta tester aren't you." Kirito didn't widen his eyes but his facial expression showed that he didn't think he'd known. It took a while until it sunk in on why he wanted to kill the boss by himself.

"You were trying to get the boss drop bonus weren't you. You are a beta tester as well." It would make sense about why he would make the assumption. Seeing that he knew some things that other players would just shrug off.

"Defeat him. Please." He was struggling to get the words out, his body already fading away. "Don't let anyone else die here." He shattered into various blue fragments until they vanished and was no longer visible. Kirito stayed there for a moment looking down and trying to make sense of it all. '_Diabel didn't turn his back to the players like I did. He wanted everyone to succeed. Something I failed to do. The thought not even coming to me. Yet when he tries to help everyone, he_ _dies._' He stood up gripping his weapon tighter while Asuna and Neku were by his side.

"I'll aid you." Asuna turned her head to him her robe still not showing her face. She was ready to kill the boss. Neku stayed quiet intent of finishing the boss together. He didn't have anything to comment on. At the very least his face showed sympathy for what had just conspired. Anything he had to say would have to wait until the battle was over. Kirito simply nodded his focus becoming intense wanting to follow through on Diabel's words. He moved forward with his party members close behind.

"We'll attack just like the sentinels." He said loudly. His allies agreed as Illfang placed his attention to them. He charged up for a sword skill wanting to hand them the same fate as the fallen captain. Neku slowed down while the two kept moving at the same speed. The new black-haired leader charged up his sword and clashed against the boss's attack leaving him open while Kirito fell due to the strength and momentum of the attack. Asuna charged in using the small frame to recover as her chance to attack him. It seemed like it would work on paper. The beast reacted in time to attack her. She was shocked for a second dodging the attack which destroyed the clothing she had that hid the rest of her attire. She retaliated to the attack using a sword skill that blasted him away.

_'So that's what she looked like under that robe'_ Neku thought wondering why she would need something like that. Her hair being long and having a brownish orange color to her hair that landed near her hips with eyes that simply just matched color. Kirito stood up slowly. Before even getting a chance to react, the boar like beast came back to attack. The boy clenched his teeth annoyed already at how his attack pattern was. The party leader parried rapidly trying to get an opening for one of his own comrades but it wasn't easy. Neku ducked under one of the parries trying to add in an attack of his own only to get slashed at. He was able to block but he flew back on ground level. He couldn't imagine the damage he would have gain if it was in air. The black haired boy finally had gotten an opening to attack but Illfang reacted way too quickly for a level one boss. Whoever planned this boss sure wanted the players to be dead. He swung and Kirito couldn't block in time getting hit and sending him crashing into Asuna. His life bar dropped halfway. Neku was in front of the two protecting them at the moment.

He looked over seeing them attack. Even with the large numbers, they were being overwhelmed, pushing them back and leaving them very "Hey, you alright? Don't want you dying on us now." His tone showed a hint of worry, the closest person he knew in this room was now fifty percent closer to death. He was ready to give his team a chance to breath. The monster came back to attack and the boy was ready to block. Someone had used a skill to fight off the attack. Neku looked back seeing the rest of the player joining in the fight. "I was wondering how long they were going stand there. Come on get up." Kirito could only nod as he stood up and got on his feet. He looked over seeing them attack. Even with the large numbers, they were being pushed back, pushing them back and leaving them very vulnerable. He knew what was coming very shortly and he leaped in the air intercepting the killing blow while also dealing damage to the pesky monster pushing him away. Once he landed on the ground he rolled continuing the assault.

"Asuna, Neku, one more attack." The three sprinted towards the boss ready to take it down once and for all. Neku led the way having something planned to have the two get in a attack

"Take this" the orange haired teen shouted sending a heavy blow that normally would cause a very long recovery time but since he had a party he wouldn't have to worry about taking a hit. The effect caused Illfang to stumble. Asuna followed shortly using one of her own skill to knock the weapon out of his hands rendering him completely vulnerable to a fatal strike. Kirito's homed in on the target, his one and last attack had sliced the boar like enemy's body in half vertically and powerfully. Illfang gave one last yell before it was finally taken down for good. The room fell silent for some time before people roared in victory. Neku looked at his screen that had said congratulations. He sighed and fell backwards wanting a short rest. The black-haired teenager was panting hard kneeling on the ground while looking at his screen. He had gained the last attack bonus. The disrobed orange haired ally had walked up to Kirito giving a small pat on the shoulder commending him for winning and saving those that were in the room.

"You did it. You deserve the last bonus." She nodded while everyone that had participated clapped. If it wasn't for him, this attack would have been a failure. There was only one problem. For one boss to die, it took a player to do so. Even if the loss was small, it still could have been avoided. Everyone in the room knew that fact. Only one of them actually spoke up about it.

"Wait! Why did you let him die." He still seemed angry over what happened. It didn't help that this was the same person from yesterday that had complained over beta tester.

"Let him die?" Kirito responded in a confused tone. He wasn't confused by the question. He was confused that this person thinks he would freely cause someone die and not aid them.

"You know what was coming to him and didn't help him. If you had spoken up he could have lived." Everyone had thought and people murmured to themselves before coming to the conclusion that this person was right. Another player spoke up aiding the feud between the two type of players.

"You must be a beta tester. That's the only way you knew everything that was coming." More noises were made. It seemed like a riot was about to start. Kirito had to come up with something. He looked around. Asuna had no words and Neku had a look of indifference on his face. He had to stop it before it gets worse. He only had one plan. It was risky.

_Laughing. _That's what was heard around the room. Everyone's attention drew to the source, ceasing their chatter. The laugh sounded like something out of a horror flick when someone had shown their true agenda. Kirito was the cause. "A beta tester? Don't put me in the same rank as those rookies. They don't compare to me." The one that had spoken up about the beta tester was confused,

"W-what are you talking about?" Kirito responded by slowly standing up with a sadistic like smirk on his face. He slowly waltzed his way to him.

"Everyone that had participated the beta were beginners. The thousand players that had joined the closed beta were far worse than you guys. They had no clue on how to gain exp, grind and use items. Your saying that they are the cause of the two thousand that died?" He stopped walking being near the person that had started this conversation. "I'm different from them. I cleared the most towers out of everyone involved in the beta. I knew how this enemy fought by using the abilities the enemies had on higher floors with the same equipment. I know much more than any information broker you can find." The players looked in disbelief at what he was explaining to everyone.

"T-that's not even fair. Your worse than beta testers. You're a cheater!" This man sure had a way to blame someone the first chance he gets. Everyone agreed with his claim that he was cheating. All except a few. A few that could think for themselves. During their negative responses they had come up a new term to describe Kirito. A beater.

"Beater. Sounds about right." His face showed that he was reveling the criticism he was getting from this. "I am a beater. Don't ever compare me to actual beta testers from now on." As he spoke he went to the inventory menu before changing his appearance now donning a black coat that nearly touched the floor. With that he slowly made his way to the second floor. Neku was standing that expression still stuck on his face. His thoughts were a bit more violent than what his face would show.

'_What an arrogant punk. Blaming anything that had to do with new players and how they die. It's not the beta testers fault if the beginners don't know how to play the game.__ Even on Kirito's face he didn't see the new weapon that boss had coming._ More so, this game is a free for all. People's lives are on the line. If you'd care so much about the deaths and the inexperience players had, why didn't you help them out in the first place? Instead you found some way to blame it on someone or something. Even players that had nothing to do with it. I don't understand them. The ones that utter words and are too closed off to see a logical answer. To add salt to wounds was the player helping us all along was a beta tester.' Neku sighed quickly before turning his back to the crowd seeing Kirito nearing him.

_'I don't get people. Never have, never will.' _

Those were the thoughts racing through Neku's mind as he mentally voiced his opinion. If no one had spoken up he would. Kirito had found an alternate way to stop the consistent argument and possibly ended the feud between beta players and regular players. As Kirito moved ahead he was next to Neku and they looked at each other before Neku had a smirk on his face. Again, the real meaning out of it was hard to tell.

"Nice speech" he said silently to him. Kirito returned Neku's smirk with a little laugh that was barely even audible. Nonetheless his face retained the same dark expression. A month has passed and yet they seemed to be in the exact place as before when the game had started. Heading off to the next area and at the same time, just so happened to be the same place where the two were going. As they neared the upcoming door, Asuna stopped Kirito specifically.

"You called my name when we were fighting." Kirito seemed as though he didn't hear her but he replied.

"I didn't mean to call you by your first name. It was the only way to name you. Or did I mispronounced your name?" He turned his body slightly so he could look at her and be more formal.

"How did you know?" She was sure she didn't tell him personally. Kirito pointed to the upper corner of the screen showing the party member and showing the names of those that were in the party. After being told she leaned in looking at the name of the one who had partnered up with her. "Kirito? Is that your name?" He responded with a small nod. Asuna soon giggled to herself. "Silly me. It's been there this whole time." Kirito remained quiet and turned his back on her.

"Despite your level, your very powerful. If someone ask you to join a guild and you trust that person, join them. You can only go as far by yourself." He was giving her advice knowing she would be a tremendous player. Hearing this she wondered why he would do the exact opposite.

"So what does that make you?" She wasn't trying to patronize him but despite his warnings he was going to test how far he could go. Kirito didn't respond to the question, going through his menu and disbanding his party. He looked over to the door that led the second floor and behind him was Neku following close behind. He had no intentions on staying on the first floor any longer. The door they had entered had closed behind them stopping the two from hearing anyone on the first floor.

"Hey, are we splitting up again" Neku asked his companion. They were heading for the same place. The time it would take would be the only thing that would vary with two players. Even so it wouldn't hurt to work together here and there.

"I'll say the same thing the first time I met you a month ago. Let's see how it goes." He gave a nod that matched his smile showing that again for a brief time they could team up. Neku clenched his hand into a fist showing that he felt the same way and was more than ready to keep on moving.

"Right. Let's go."

* * *

That's the end of the second chapter. Part of it was long or something you can just watch online and get it summarize. Personally it would feel lazy if I didn't explain it or barely went into detail. Either way, that's the end. Hoped you enjoyed it.


	3. Anger, Deceit, Retry!

Well, here's chapter three. Hopefully this can be the last chapter that follows the episode format from the anime. After this, expect something original for a few chapters involving Neku and Kirito. Canons will appear very shortly outside of Sword Art Online in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy this for now. Also, have fun with some TWEWY characters and if possible stick around for the end of the chapter for a little surprise.

A big thank you for Lunar Wave for Beta Reading this.

* * *

**April 4, 2023,**

The setting outside was dark only having the lights of the street lamps that stuck out from the ground being lit with fire. Everyone that was playing the game and had remained was inside a house, an inn or some form of protection. One area was illuminated slightly brighter than the rest, giving an aura that wanted players to come in and rest there. It was an ordinary inn which handed out food for the players. A certain group of players were in said inn, sitting around having a smile on their faces. Kirito was sitting in a table being surrounded by players that were in a guild.

Neku accompanied him but he sat afar from him as if distancing him from the conversation. His clothing changed becoming normal for once. He was only temporarily using the armor so he would fit in to the floor he was in and so he didn't stuck out with the rest of the upcoming players. He was still able to hear what was being said but it was clear he had no interest to join the group that surrounded the black-haired teen. He ordered a small cup of coffee to drink keeping his hands warm and enjoying the taste. The brain was a magnificent organ to perform some of the tasks that were at work right now.

"Cheers for the Black Cats of the Full Moon" a boy said donning a knit cap or beanie that fit well on him while letting his dark blonde hair leak out of what's not being covered. The small group gave a small cheer, raising their cups in the air. The only one that hadn't done so was Kirito, whose face was a little lost. Almost as if he was brought into this situation without realizing it. "More importantly, cheers to the man that saved us, Kirito." Everyone had cheered much louder and made the black haired boy force a small smile, not wanting to just leave them all hanging.

"Y-yeah, cheers." He gave a small nod to them all, not wanting to give an impression that he didn't want to be there. It has been four months since the second floor was cleared and actual progress had been made with the players. The leader of the Black Cats had red hair and what seemed to be basic medieval knight armor while having a long sleeve collar shirt. His name was Keita. He moved forward, as if leaning to whisper Kirito something.

"Maybe this isn't the best time to ask but I was just wondering, what is your level?" He was curious since when they saw the black haired boy save them, he was by himself. It made him wonder what level he was to fight so good by himself. After a brief moment Kirito responded with no hesitation.

"Around level twenty." He looked away lightly and in his perspective saw Neku looking at him raising a brow as to why he would lie. More importantly, Kirito was looking away from his actual level. He just hit level forty. Neku was level 37, following close behind him. The leader responded once more.

"Hey, that's no different than our levels. You're a great player to be able to fight by yourself." The leader continued to whisper silently and held a small smile to his face. Kirito continued to feel out of place but he wouldn't show it.

"You don't have to be so formal about it Keita. Players that play by themselves fight one enemy at a time so they don't bring friends. It's not as efficient as, say, a group taking down large mobs." Kirito nodded slowly with his tone being slightly bitter but, at the very least, not hostile. Keita had a general understanding but was still slightly surprised by the tone. He didn't press any further.

"I see. That's how it works, huh?" The red haired leader straightened up and was contemplating something before coming up with an idea. "In that case, what would you think about joining us? Joining our guild?" The sentence drew a small gasp from Kirito. He was shocked by the offer. Being a solo player for so long and then being asked to join a group of players and work together? It was quite hard to swallow. Nevertheless, the leader continued his statement. "The only one leading the offense is our mace user, Tetsuo. When he gets hurt, we're in trouble." He slowly walked, making his way to the only girl in the guild. Her hair was dark blue and only matched with her eyes being the same color. He placed his hand on top of her hand patting lightly. "Her name is Sachi. We all preferred if she could be a sword and shield player to help Tetsuo as a forward but she doesn't do too well in terms of offensive. Sachi immediately moved out of his range feeling slightly annoyed.

"Don't talk about me as if I'm useless" she responded drinking what she had in her own cup and keeping her distance from her leader. The vibe they released gave of a happy-go-lucky attitude. The game was irrelevant and they were just having the time of their life being together. Maybe it was the fact that they are all from the same school and the same club. Must have made it much easier to be together than move on their own. Friends could make even the worst of situations into nothingness. It made Kirito feel more at ease than he had been when the game started. His original thought was to win the game, level up and take down the bosses to continue. He was reminiscing on how he had met this group of players.

* * *

A death cry echoed across the forest as another monster had been defeated, adding a shower of polygons to the usual screen of congratulations and the noise of exp, col were loud to the players. This area was infested with goblins everywhere. Neku felt confused. They were in the front lines trying to clear floor after floor. Why is it that, all of a sudden, Kirito wanted to head back? He didn't mind as long as they didn't stay too long.

"Why are we here again, Kirito?" the orange haired player asked his partner, placing his hands into his pocket, his sword staying on his back. He actually didn't explain his reason or his objective for being in a lower level.

"There was a specific item drop I'm looking for that is available in this area only. That, and also trying to buy some equipment on this floor that others do not own." That was his answer, which drew a confused look on his ally.

"So, why didn't we do this when we came here in the first place?" Neku wasn't one to ask many questions, but to be in the front lines then suddenly retreating back caused some sort of reaction. Kirito had nothing to say about it. Well, he wasn't going to answer back as he watched a party retreat. Neku also had noticed it, turning to see them run. Their hit points were enough to make it to the exit but if another group of monsters were to intercept their path, they were dead. Kirito was hesitating to take action to help or just leave them be. Neku already had his mind set on not helping. But he wasn't going to restrict Kirito since it's his decision. After a short pause, Kirito looked towards his ally.

"Let me handle this." The black haired soldier jumped down, blocking off the path the monsters were heading and trying to attack the retreating party. He looked over to one of the members, the one who was the major factor of their offense. It took a short while before realizing that he should help him. Kirito drew his sword and the aiding mace user join together to start attacking. It took a while despite his level because he was holding back. With the level he was at, he could easily take them down in one hit. Though with how the game was set up, high level players that head to lower floors with lower level players would be considered bad manners. To add to the fire, Kirito had been labeled with the term beater. Everyone despised beaters, not even giving them a chance even if they helped greatly. That made no sense at all but in a game of life and death, anything goes, even discrimination. A short time had passed before the persistent attackers were defeated by the two players. The fleeing party cheered happily, which surprised Kirito. He turned before shaking everyone's hands. He has not felt so much happiness over a win before. He still put on a smile.

"It was nothing" he tried to say wanting them to think that it was just a sign of gratitude. He felt another hand grabbed his and he looked realizing that it was the girl, who, he would later learn, was called Sachi.

"Thank you so much for coming to our rescue. I can't imagine what would have happened if you didn't" she said, tears flowing slowly from her eyes. The black haired savior felt a weird mix of emotion that he hadn't felt in a long time since the game began. The party was heading towards the exit but wanted Kirito to follow them. He didn't want to be rude and refuse, so he went along with them. Neku stayed just behind, watching the group leave. He had a stern look on his face but it wasn't from annoyance at the party. He was just slightly pissed at the lost time he could have been gaining exp. He also didn't have to go with him in the first place. So he had nothing to add about this. It was his decision. He started walking towards the exit. They were still in a party after all. He and Kirito were together showing each other's status. Couldn't just go off on his own. Even for a manipulative player like Neku, he still had manners.

* * *

That was how Kirito got here. Sitting in a seat being praised by the guild that stood in front of him while at the same time the group were commenting on each other and having fun like a normal group of friends would have when together. It gave a small lonely feeling to Kirito. How long has it been since he had fun with people and could smile proudly? His actual thought process was broken when Keita wanted to ask one more thing.

"If no one had asked you yet, would you like to join our guild?" He gave a shy smile with all the participating members glancing at him and wanting to see his answer. Even Neku turned to see what he would say. After giving it a long deep thought he gave his answer.

"Yeah, I'll join your guild." He gave a smile that had two meanings. One was easy to see and understand. He'd gladly join them and help them reach the top. The second meaning was a deep one, hard to see. As if it hurt to say yes. "You mind if a friend of mine joins as well? He is-" Kirito started before he looked over to see his previous party member had left leaving the cup he was drinking. Neku had no reason to be angry or show emotion. He wasn't part of the guild and thus had no reason to stay. He wouldn't fit nor would he like to stick around.

"Who, Kirito?" Keita had asked wondering what he was trying to say. The black haired soldier shook his head.

"No, never mind. It's nothing." When everyone's back was turned he received a message on his screen that reminded him of something he forgot when he was talking with his new members.

**_Party Disbanded._**

Neku's name had dropped from the top left but over the time they played together, they became friends so it wasn't hard to track one another. Still it was clear that he was going to solo for the time being and maybe later on they'll be back together playing. That was just a thought, not fact.

"So he's really going to stick around with those players and become part of their guild" he spoke, barely audible, looking down as if he had lost something or didn't understand. Neku was shaking his head. Again, this was Kirito's decision not his own. He would personally have kindly declined the offer. Now that he was by himself, it was going to be just like the first month. Hunting and gaining some Exp by himself, not needing anyone stopping him or slowing him down. As he walked towards the exit, his clothes change back to his preferred selection, his usual attire in the real world. He reached the portal and stuck his hand out before disappearing leaving his companion behind and to have his own adventure with his new guild and party.

* * *

**May 9, 2023,**

It's been roughly a week since the savior of the Black Cats had joined their guild and there were results. The majority of the players had leveled up greatly. Kirito's responsibilities had to deal with defense and protecting the players while giving the rest opportunities to attack and gain exp. Kirito noticed everyone was doing a great job except for Sachi, who wouldn't attack or couldn't overcome her fear of fighting in front of the enemies After fighting for quite some time, everyone took a break sitting down in a safe spot where they couldn't be attacked. The unknown beater of the group was sitting down, wondering how the front lines were doing and if any floors were cleared. As if on cue, he heard a rustle of paper, causing the boy to turn his head towards the source of the sound. He saw Keita reading the newspaper which included the front lines and players to stay away from.

"Huh, seems like the front lines cleared the twenty eight floor" the leader said, feeling a bit surprised at how quick the floors are being cleared. The boy next to him didn't say anything as if delayed or hesitant to add something. The topic couldn't be avoided. "Hey Kirito, what's the big difference? Between the front lines and us?" The boy in question turned to him knowing how to answer that. He was prepared for a question along those lines.

"They know how to level up the fastest and gain the most col, but don't tell anyone else. You can say they are selfish." His voice was passive and indifferent as if stating it was a fact. Keita could only sigh and lean back onto the grassy fields.

"Even if someone calls them selfish, they are protecting us and their friends in the process." Kirito seemed interested for what else he had to say looking at him. "They're clearing the floors willingly and helping others move on without worrying of losing or getting severely wounded. My priority is the safety of my friends. We all want to head to the top with the rest of the players that are clearing the floors." He put on a smile showing that he was being sincere. Kirito could only smile back, though being more genuine and honest.

"I see. Maybe you're right about that." Even his tone had life compared to what he originally had said when he started. He started to think to himself looking at the group of friends that made this feel like an actual game as it was intended to be. If what he truly is saying becomes reality, he'd make the atmosphere that is on the front line change from being grim and free for all to a more community driven, helping one another with their problems. Another smile came through his face feeling that being with this guild had helped him. His smile was short lived when he realized what his level was compared to the others. The reality that he didn't fit in with his true actual skill saddened him that he just couldn't be normal or be just like them.

It was night time and Kirito was still in the same inn where he first joined the guild. He couldn't stay away from the front lines and he had to personally level up and keep him on par with the front lines. He was in his room slowly exiting not to make a sound. Everyone was asleep at the time, making it that much easier to just sneak out and increase his level some more. He slowly made his way to the center of the floor and teleported away to the floor that had recently been cleared, but hadn't moved on. He cruised over hills before stopping seeing something he hadn't seen in a long time since he started playing. His friend Klein had stayed alive throughout the game and attacking the wolves that had spawned, though with the help of a few friends. It was specifically meant for spawning wolves, even having the name in the title of the floor. His old friend looked up and gave a smirk. The red-head knew who it was that stood over the hill. He turned to his party quickly. "Alright, finish off the rest" he asked before quickly moving up and meeting his first friend in SAO.

"You're out here at this time of night?" He knew the way this game was programmed that it was night at the same time it was in the real world. It was way past the normal time to go to sleep. Except for those that might be insomniac. The red-head noticed something different though. The mark above his friend's health bar had a square box with a mark, in which was inscribed the logo of the Black Cats. "You... you really are in a guild?" He knew the boy in front of him was a solo player so it only caused him the slightest bit of confusion for being in a team based group. Kirito could only nod before moving forward as if ignoring him when he wanted to level up which was his original intention. He continued moving before recognizing a certain friend that had stuck with him for a while, taking down scores of the wolves that stayed together.

"Neku," Kirito asked surprised to see him in the same floor as well. The orange haired teen in question turned around giving a nod to show it was him but not much on commenting. He did say a few words to his previous ally

"I see you're out here trying to level. Where's your friends?" he asked surprisingly in a normal tone. So much hate over that word but was able to speak quite caring for once. He had nothing against him or his choices, but it was the major reason why he left the party in the first place and went back to playing solo. The boy in the black cloak only stayed quiet. Neku turned around going back to work. "I'm not going to slow you down or ask for anything. Do as you wish" he said to him, as it seemed now wasn't the time to talk, only fight and add points to a certain skill. The two fought on the same floor but had not spoken a word, acting like strangers. A slight tension created a gap between them. Kirito could feel something had changed about him compared to the times they were together.

_'Neku, have you changed that much in a month?_' He mentally asked himself as he watched his so called friend fight on his own and leveling up in the process. Even after finishing his battles and becoming stronger, he did not say anything to Neku. Neku continued to fight non-stop and distribute his points in his preferred area. It could only make him wonder if something had happened during that time. Or possibly, a past experience. Kirito simply walked until he was out of sight and someone appeared behind Neku.

"Well, you weren't really being friendly with him, Neku. Why is that?" The sound was a female voice said with the orange haired teen turning around raising a brow.

"Why do you keep following me? I helped you out a few times and you don't need to do anything in return. Stop stalking me." He responded to the red haired girl that stood in front of him. He ignored her question and expressed his opinion. His tone was not hostile but was going to be if she continued pestering him.

"I follow you because you saved me and I want to repay you. Even if you say no, I'll still follow you." She smiled and only made the teenager groan at her persistence, smacking his forehead with his palm. He was rude but he wasn't going to kill this girl. Maybe if it was a game where dying wasn't so dangerous, he would drain her HP to zero, causing her to head back to the previous town she had entered and leave not a trace. He could only sigh, agreeing for once.

"Fine, follow me, just don't slow me down alright? Ms. Stalker?" He said turning around and moving forward. Hearing this caused the girl to be disgruntled at the boy's rudeness.

"I have a name you know. It's Shiki!" The girl did follow him and leveled up showing that she could handle herself. Neku was in deep thought as to how the game had affected him.

_'Even though I haven't played the beta, does that make me a beater? ebody that doesn't assist anyone just to save their own asses and become stronger in the process? Make them better without giving even the slightest tip. I don't need the world at all but, seeing that leader just die when he tried to help everyone in the process.'_ He thought before clenching his teeth_. 'Only to be stepped on and made matters worse for everyone. Maybe it's better that way.' _He continued to ignore the girl as he tried to achieve his personal goals. Even he knew the girl was valuable, her level being on par with his. Made it that much more annoying to him when she wanted to stick around. It was her personality, not her skill.

* * *

Once Kirito landed back onto the eleventh floor, he instantly got a message. He blinked before checking it and reading its content.

_Sachi had left and is nowhere to be found. Me and the rest of the guys are heading towards the dungeon. If you find her or if something happens, let us know._

This gotten the boy to thinking as to why she would just up and leave. The time he's been with her he could get a general understanding of how she acts and this was not normal. He went through his menu going through options and due to his time playing he learned a new technique, allowing him to track others by their footsteps of someone specific. Ironically, the skill's name is track. His vision changed from being colorful to green being similar to night vision goggles. His own iris change from the usual black to a neon green color, showing the skill was in effect. He found the trail he wanted, footsteps showing where Sachi was heading. Kirito made his way, following, until it would stop or lead somewhere obvious. He turned off the skill seeing that it ended beneath a bridge. Before long, Sachi was visible, hugging her knees to her body, a melancholic expression on her face. Just from her face alone showed that she was sad about something.

"Sachi" he said, breaking the silence and causing her to snap her train of thought. She turned to Kirito, surprised that he had found her. She wanted to be alone but it couldn't be helped if she was found. "Everyone was worried." He walked forward but even so, she refused to move or acknowledge that he was getting closer. He wasn't dumb so he kept a distance from her so he wouldn't be invading her privacy or safe zone. He sunk to the ground, sitting as well. It was quiet for some time before she decided to break the silence.

"Hey." Hearing that, the boy looked towards her wanting to know what she was going to say. "What do you think of the game? What's your opinion?" Kirito didn't reply, knowing the kind of question she had asked as she was going to continue. "I" she started taking a slight pause in her words. "I never wanted to leave the first floor. I would have rather stayed behind and be in the protection of the town. I never contemplated suicide but even I knew that I wouldn't go through with it. I don't have courage, which is the exact reason why I can't fight monsters and be an offensive force." She continued to have a somber expression and barely move.

"Even so, everyone wants to beat the game. Keep living and when the game is finally won, we'll return back to the real world, right?" His words were trying to comfort her trying to change the direction or atmosphere of the conversation. Kirito had heard something shortly that shocked him personally.

"I'm scared of dying. It's an online game and yet we apparently die if we die in this game. That's another reason why I'm not in my bed. I can't sleep. The fear is so much that it keeps me up." Her tone darkened and she clutched herself tighter, feeling as though it was an experience that she could recall with great detail and still shake her up when she thinks about it. The black haired boy could only feel the same. No one wanted to die. They all wanted to win and keep on living. Who wouldn't be scared by this?

"You won't die." Kirito's tone made it clear. He wouldn't let that happen, using all his powers to make sure that didn't happen. He would do his best to make sure that wouldn't be the outcome. Sachi had hid her problems and kept it to herself, not having an outlet. She found the one person that can share her pain and as a result agreed to his words, and feeling like she'd be safe as long as she was with him.

Over time, Kirito and Sachi would be together in a friendly matter, never thinking of it as romance but rather to pick each other up when they hit a downfall. Or something happens that requires one another. Such as Sachi not being able to sleep and goes to Kirito's room to feel at ease. Kirito, on the other hand, is able to talk to someone and actually rely on them instead of just soloing and forgetting how to interact with others. Being closer friends with the guild as he continued to stay with them. He wanted to help them all. Make them strive and become stronger.

* * *

**June 12, 2023**

Keita wanted to buy a new home for all his friends that were in the guild. With the time fighting against the monsters and gaining Col during the time gave them well more than enough money to buy a house as big as they want. As the leader had left, everyone discussed what was a good idea to do while waiting for him to come back. One had suggested to go on a dungeon and tried to level up some more. Kirito could only nod but was surprised at the choice of level. They all decided to be one level below the one that had been cleared recently. Even though when they were fighting, they could keep their own weight showing they can handle themselves, using Kirito's tips to their advantage. While walking they all had stopped as they watched a fight go on involving a red headed girl and an orange hair boy respectively.

"Switch." the girl said after deflecting the attack with Neku charging in and slicing the monster in half. The monster's HP went form full bar to zero. The usual congratulations page showed up giving the message that the two had gained some Col and Exp. Even the girl had leveled up. "We did it. We beat another one." She cheered acting slightly like a kid or rather being optimistic.

"There goes another fight. Another enemy defeated. You did well, stalker." He talked as if he didn't acknowledge her existence and had his hands in his pockets.

"Why do you never use my name? It's Shiki." She protested. Neku turned seeing the group that had arrived but only one had stood out. The one that didn't belong. Shiki turned to where Neku was looking and noticed the group of players on the floor. She decided to introduce herself and her _'friend.'_

"I'm Shiki and this is my partner for the time. Neku." The boy that was mentioned looked at her raising a brow and being slightly annoyed for just letting out his name. Shiki continued. "We're just fighting as a pair clearing levels all the while." All Neku wanted to do was leave and move on his own. He started walking away from the group making Shiki draw a serious expression on her face. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you stalker, and everyone else" He continued to walk forward and she could only groan in response. She turned to the Black Cats trying to be nice compared to what Neku demonstrated to everyone.

"I'm sorry. Please excuse his rudeness. I don't even know why he acts like that." She nodded and then thought of something. "Mind if I join you with your guild or party for a short amount of time. It'd be my way to make up for his behavior." She gave a slow nod.

"Yeah why not? Like the saying, the more the merrier." Ducker responded shrugging and then smiling with the rest of the members slowly agreeing. She nodded with the members, who did not mind if she joined but didn't feel the same way for Neku. The Black Cats moved forward leveling up quite happy, with the newest party member. It was only becoming better. Soon they walked and Ducker stopped seeing that it was a weird encryption. It could only lead to two things. A room with a treasure chest handing out goodies or the rarer and more dangerous trap room. He stopped moving and placed his hand unlocking the room. Kirito was shocked due to the fact he knew which type of room they were in. Instead he looked at his partner in the past wondering why he didn't warn them. Shiki, on the other hand, didn't know.

"Sweet. More treasure." The members of the guild entered the room quickly to open the chest to see what kind of goods they would receive. Kirito gripped his weapon tighter knowing what was bound to happen. The alarm had went off warning everyone in the vicinity what kind of trap it was, the same door they had entered had close behind them, leaving the trapped players to fight. No one except for a specific person knew what was going on so when one tried to teleport out and it had not worked, it forced them to fight the rapidly spawning mobs, not allowing for escape.

* * *

Neku was too busy on the floor that was recently cleared, attacking and gaining EXP. He didn't really cared what happened with Shiki. He wanted to stay but felt out of place with the rest of them. People he didn't know, pretending to smile and actually having fun. He couldn't do that.

"Is this where you went?" A voice said causing the orange hair boy to turn around and notice it was his red headed stalker. He sighed and turned back around focus on other things than to hear what she had to say. He started to move forward, leaving her or planned on it. "They're dead." Hearing this he stopped but still didn't turn around. He had to replay what she just said.

_'Dead? The guild? No way. They couldn't be eliminated that easily. Even though I don't know them, why do I feel this way? Is it because of him?'_ He thought before turning around looking at her. "So they're dead. The guild?" Shiki could only nod.

"Yeah. I saw it." She stopped her words grasping at her shorts wanting to hang onto something not being able to describe how she felt during the ordeal. "It was horrible. The room was a trap and to add they were on a whole different level. The crystals were also not of any use. Kirito and I had no problem but the others..." she said trailing off; a tone of sadness was filling her words. Neku started to walk away, seemingly shrugging the words that came to him.

"Who cares?" This only surprised Shiki. For the short time, she's been with Neku, she knew how rude he can be. This however was just on a whole different level. To not care for those that had just died in the game and will never come back to the real world?

"What? You can't be serious Neku. How can you just be so cruel and not care for those that had lost their life. They were friends playing a game together. They ended up dying and that doesn't even make you feel anything?" She took a small pause before adding. "I thought we were friends, even though it doesn't seem like it." Neku only stood still for a short amount of time. The key word that had annoyed him was friends. He never had friends. Shiki wasn't one, despite being together for a month. Kirito was a mixed reaction. Started out as manipulating him before seeing how close they were in terms of personality. Probably the only player he respected in the game. He could only feel how bad he must be. It reminded him of an event in the real world but he wouldn't dare say anything to her. He did respond though. Violently.

_"_WHO NEEDS FRIENDS!" he yelled wanting to make a point. He couldn't stand how this girl used the word freely. He had such a strict tolerance for that word that it infuriated him. "They just laugh and talk like idiots, and pretend to agree with you... So you end up caring about them... exposing yourself... getting HURT... Screw it! We're better off without them! You want people getting in your way? Dragging you down? I don't. And I never said we were friends. You did!" He yelled out each word, anger filling his voice. Just saying she was his friend was simply fuel to the fire. He didn't need anyone anymore. He wanted to be on his own, not getting slowed down by some girl that follows him everywhere. He couldn't take it anymore. His words, however, brought Shiki in a state of shock.

"You don't care? No one ever coming back? H-how could you?" She took a step back just in complete shock at the heartless and uncaring response to the death of people they saw and were once together having fun. Even she got mad at this. "That's not human... You're not human, Neku." She continued to take a few steps back as he moved forward, bearing those words in mind. She then saw a screen pop up.

**_Party Disbanded._**

With that, the party was gone and so was them knowing each other. If they were to meet up again, it was from sheer luck. Shiki stayed, being by herself on the highest floor not knowing how to react to this. She only looked at the ground clenching her fist and teeth. The way he reacted was just as bad as Kirito. He didn't even want to respond to any question. Being silent and moving as if he was by himself. She was there when the leader had been told what happened to his friends and how they were killed in one room. Seeing him run and jump off over a fence that had a never ending landing and if he ever had landed, he would've been dead on impact, result being that he committed suicide. Her reaction was just like how it was earlier, covering her mouth in surprise and shock. Shiki tried to talk to Kirito afterwards but he kept moving and left without saying a word. She took one last look at his eyes and saw so many similarities to the orange haired teen that was walking away at the moment. After standing still, thinking, she started to move knowing that she had to beat the game at all cost.

"This game. It's such a disgusting world. It has to be stopped at all cost." She could only wonder how it could be for others feeling the same with losing a friend and knowing they couldn't come back. She wondered if her friend in the real world was feeling the same right now for her. Without the two realizing, Kirito was spying on them as he tried to increase his level higher and heard everything that had went on. His face didn't look serious or angry. Instead, he wore an indifferent expression on his face, as if nothing mattered anymore. Hearing Neku's words only made him ponder: "who is an actual friend in this game?" As much as he wanted to chew out Neku for his words, not knowing what it's like to see your friends die in front of you, half of what he said was correct. He only stood up and then continued to walk forward slowly to the next destination. He only had one last thing to say:

"This game has changed you Neku. For the worse."

* * *

**December 25, 2023**

A pair of eyes opened looking at the sky and realized that it was still dark. The weather was typical during a regular Christmas, snowing gently as if it was the calm before the storm. The person that had just woken up was curious, wondering what just happened. Slowly, the figure got up standing on their own two feet. A quick glance around the area confirmed what kind of location it was. First floor. Where the announcement was originally made. As if everything before had never happened. "This can't be. It has to be a dream" the voice said. The sound was quite feminine. She didn't know what was going on, surely thinking that she had died back there. She never wanted to leave the first floor and move on but here she was back to the first floor. Like Deja Vu. Luckily no one was around to hear her. Well in her mind. This wasn't a dream but more of a nightmare.

"Seems like you're not taking it quite well." The voice was clearly masculine and the girl that was frightened over what happened, turned around, seeing a man with black hair, wearing slacks, a black wool vest with a white dress shirt underneath. His hair was slightly scruffy and he had a pair of shades on. In terms of appearance, he seemed to be a perfect example of someone that was a head CEO of a company.

"What's going on? Didn't I die earlier?" She asked not even trying to hide that fact. This person seemed to know what was really going on, so she only wanted to know answers.

"I forgot to mention that it's Christmas" he said avoiding the question for that one time and chuckled. His chuckle made her eyes look even more shocked with everything this man was saying. She had died around June and it's been roughly six months. It felt like a never ending dream. He cleared his throat going back to topic wanting her to trust him "To answer your question: Yes, you did die. Or better put nearly died." He said sighing and scratching the back of his head. The way he spoke was so lax and calm, it made it seem as if it she just asked where the nearest inn was. "That's not the point Sachi." Her eyes widened, surprised how this person knew so much.

"H-how do you know my name?" The man scratched the back of his head feeling like he jumped the gun before he laughed.

"Oh nothing. Consider it a little hunch." He answered having his hand out. She knew it was much more than that. He continued. "You're back to playing the game. No one with a nerve-gear can exit out of this world unless the floor is cleared or they die. So, let's say you managed to not die in the real world and can play the game once more. To add though, to get through this, everything about you is deleted. Your data and involvement in this game was erased. Everyone that was your friend or seen you think that you are dead. You can start over, name, appearance etc. You have another chance of beating the game. Your friends, however, they weren't so lucky." The tone remained the same but his facial expression turned serious and slightly dark, knowing that it wasn't a laughing matter. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Why, why me? Why do I get to play the game again and not the others?" She knew different candidates that had a better chance to clear the level than her. So this only made her feel worse that she came back. "This is not fair."

"So you prefer to be dead and be wiped out of existence?" She quickly gasped, forgetting what the game actually did when someone's HP hit zero. "This game is evil and it's not something to take lightly. You died, failing to take charge and attack. You're a good player but only if you can get through your fear of monsters. If you don't, then you'll meet the same fate or rot away on the first floor. Like you originally wanted. There's a reason you're here now breathing and not fried by the nerve-gear on your head." He started to walk away explaining his point.

"What am I supposed to do now? Just do it all over again?" She didn't understand the kind of situation she was in now.

"You could do that or do something else. Your alive and playing the game again. Think about it, you have a free slate and can do as you like. Whether you fight and try to clear floors is your decision or you can stay here on the first floor and do nothing until the game is cleared by a player. Of course I did leave you with some items to assist in your progress if you choose to fight. It's your world from here on out." He smiled before walking away towards a teleporter.

"Wait!" She yelled forgetting one crucial moment. "Who are you? How did you do this in the first place?" The man in question kept walking but stopped near the teleporter having his hand out. He turned his head to look at her with a smirk.

"Consider me a guardian angel." with that, he teleported and left the first floor. Sachi looked at the ground and saw her inventory. She could do what she originally planned. The only thing that would make her feel at ease. But the man's words kept coming back to her, making her think about how she had died in the first place not fighting and just sat there like a target. It was her world, from here on out. Now she was conflicted as to what was the best option.

_Change and fight to become strong?_

_or_

_Or rot and hide till someone beats the game._

Sachi went into her menu, wondering what he meant by adding things to her menu. She saw that she was right back to level 1. Everything she had done prior was a waste. She soon noticed a specific item that made her wonder if what that man had said was real. It was an accessory and Sachi stood there trying to figure out what kind of item she had in her inventory.

_Angel Feather_

* * *

That's it for now. Wonder how many people will be able to get some of these references from both series? If someone is wondering what exactly happened in the end. In due time. It will be explained. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and wait for a new chapter. Later.


	4. Nightmares, Memories, Reality

Here is another chapter for this story. I'll keep the introduction short so without more words that are being typed, here is Chapter 4

* * *

**January 3rd, 2024**

Enemies. A bell sound filled the room, continuing to ring with no end in sight. The room being painted with the color of blood. Through a game like this, blood wouldn't be spilled through any forms of wounds or cuts. Despite this, the meaning wasn't any different. The group of players fighting to stay alive while being annihilated one by one. Only two players were having it easy. Everyone else was having their Health dropping while these two were able to cruise on by with the attacks. The person experiencing this was looking left and right seeing the players turning into fragments of data disappearing. He was being more frantic and aggressive, attacking the never-ending horde of monsters that continued to spawn. One by one, more and more, the same effect happened. The red-head was keeping up but that wasn't important to him.

Time passed and what was originally seven players turned into three. The remaining trio couldn't catch a break, each one being overwhelmed by the constant rampage of the monsters that attacked. The teen tried to get near the blue hair girl, trying to save her. She couldn't face off against them, not at her level. Being surrounded her best bet was to block but even so, it wasn't enough. She was struck by a hand, clawing through her back and all he could see was her health dropping to the last pixel until it was gone. He saw her face that was smiling despite that she was practically dead and she to become pieces of data.

The boy experiencing the dream woke up quickly panting and grabbing the sheets hard. He placed his hand on his head trying to calm himself down. '_Another nightmare.'_ That was his original thought as soon he had got up and realized what actually happened. Prior to this weird and recurring dream, he hadn't dreamed in the time he spent playing this hell they called Sword Art Online. After his breathing returned to normal and his heart was beating calmly, the boy stood up looking outside the window to see that it was almost noon. He was never a morning person. The nightmare wouldn't leave his subconscious, as it played again and again on the night of Christmas Eve.

"Nightmare before Christmas huh?" He said out loud before thinking back to when it had started. He opened up a menu on his screen, going through his inventory before selecting his regular clothing. After a short moment, he took one last look in the mirror that came with the room, eyeing himself. His spiky orange hair and dark blue eyes is what stood out the most in his reflection. His eyes seeming distant and away from others that made contact with his. He left the inn shortly as he took a small break from the front lines to gain items from monsters and event only missions. Also to get a peace of mind from being around other players personally.

As he passed through the town seeing the players move by some looking serious while others accustomed to the game and moving happily. He looked up gently seeing how sunny it was and the lack of clouds in the sky. He had a specific spot in mind. One that he had found and what seemed to be a spot no other players had decided to inhabit every time he had went. He made his way to his destination, a nearby hill that seemed to be abandoned at the moment with no players around. The orange haired teen sat down trying to get through what happened in the dream and his personal feelings of what he had witnessed.

He had a friend, Kirito, but after what he said rudely, he didn't think he could look at him the same way. Imagining what he would say after hearing what comments he gave about his former 'friends,' practically killing them for bringing said group to such a high level dungeon. Especially when they didn't know what was coming to them, for either side. Was it Karma that was trying to get back at him for not helping the Guild? He did thought as to why he was shown these dreams. To add, the perspective of Kirito. He truly knew how it must have felt to witness it in real time.

"Just like that time. That horrible day." Neku had his knees crossed against each other as he stared with an empty gaze from where he was sitting.

* * *

The lesson was over but the class did not. Girls were talking among themselves about trivial matters while guys were making plans for later on as to eat or play some sports. The sound filled the room before an even louder sound screamed throughout the school. The bell rang, voices of students cheering and yelling that the day was over. A certain boy stood still in his seat waiting for the noise to tone down and evacuate the room.

He never really thought of the evacuating students as pests but over time talking about useless things made him think so. He soon stood up once he was sure he could move freely and not needing to worry about being blocked at the door or the hallway. He exited and walked around the hallways slowly not in a rush. He stopped his movement the moment he had spotted someone that he could call his own. A friend of his that could rival him. He smiled being a total opposite of who he was.

"Hey" Neku said to him, waving for him to come near. The brown haired boy turned around hearing the teen's voice. The boy held his belongings on his back with one hand while having the other completely free. A natural way to hold someone's items and is seen often in schools. He walked towards him before he stood close to him showing a grin .The boy wasn't all that much taller than Neku, not having a scar and having hazel irises. He slowly stood out from the rest due to his unnatural stare at people.

"What's up Neku? School's over. Thought it'd never end." The boy that stood in front of Neku gave off a smirk but the way he showed it was as if giving off a feel of calmness. Almost a way as for others to be themselves around him instead of acting like a stranger or shy.

"Yeah. I paid attention and all but it felt as though the clock couldn't move any slower. Just happy that classes ended." Neku's friend then started to move around his belongings with his hand remembering something crucial.

"I have to head home quickly. The teacher decided to hand everyone in the class an essay that's due tomorrow. Should've heard how the rest of the class reacted." His statement gained a chuckle from the orange haired boy. He almost forgot something crucial.

"Hey wait." The brown haired boy turned around to face Neku. The orange haired boy nearly forgot to ask him. "Want to meet up in the mural. You know, the usual spot?" Neku's friend could only smile and gave a thumbs up with his eyes closed.

"Definitely." After hearing this, Neku's friend walked until he was out of sight. The teen himself soon exited the building, passing by people chatting about the newest technology or about the newest fashion trends. Shibuya was definitely a growing city for anything. Clothes, idols, food. Talking to others was another major thing. Neku didn't see the good that came out of these things. He wanted to do what he felt was right then what society deemed right. His friend also felt the same way. It would be the way they became friends over time. The ability to talk to each other over anything and still be interested in the conversation was something that intrigued Neku. He never felt the same with others. It was almost a two halves of a whole. They complemented one another.

Neku soon made his way to his home, leaving his school related items on his bed and now felt free of the normal day by day fatigue that school usually places on him. He was intelligent but being stuck in class repeating the same thing, felt like hell. He checked the time and before long had exited his room, slowly making his way out the door leaving after locking it securely. He moved through the streets but didn't want to hear anyone. He put on his limited edition CAT Designed headphones playing anything after putting it on shuffle. Oh, how Neku adored CAT. Their design and everything they would do ranging from art to music and even technology, hence the headphones was just amazing work for someone to do. Neku could only think and ponder as to how one person can do this.

Slowly but surely, he made his way to the back streets of Udagawa, moving up the steps and there it was, the mural of CAT. A graffiti of CAT's mascot which ironically was a cat and was filled with a wonderful blend of colors ranging from the rainbow was placed on the wall. Neku felt calm remembering the first time he saw this. He wouldn't have known if his friend from earlier didn't show him the mural. He placed his hand on it wishing he could meet the creator.

"Like that'll ever happen." After a short chuckle at the slim chance of the latter actually happening, Neku waited. He waited for what seemed to be hours. He checked his phone sighing to himself. "What's taking him so long? He's never late." His friend wasn't one to be late for anything. So it only made him curious and slightly worried. He sent a text to him asking if he was still coming and if everything was alright. After nearly two hours had passed, the spiky haired teen couldn't stay any longer. He didn't even gain a response. He started to walk away, rain starting to fall gently. He took one last glance at the graffiti of CAT before continuing to move. He soon made his way back to his home, hoping to talk to him tomorrow to ask what had happened.

He wasn't given the chance. Later through the day he had heard of the fatal accident. His friend that he could call his own and be actually real, open up to and be honest, was dead. Hearing what had happened was as if a boulder smashed through frail glass. The sheer truth of what had happened struck him hard. He couldn't believe it. It only gave him further trauma when said friend died on the way to the mural. Neku felt guilty and blamed himself. The idea that he was the one to blame for what had occurred struck him. His friend had no intention of going to the mural prior to his question. He was the one that had brought it up. If he hadn't said anything, would he still be alive? Neku's psyche went from a slightly optimistic and shy teenager to a pessimistic anti-social loner. He gave up on the world around him. Only thing that he needed was himself and his personal values. Everyone's opinions were useless to him. He carried this with the idea of CAT'S motto.

_**Do what you want, how you want, when you want.**_

* * *

Neku gave a sigh never having felt so pathetic in his life before. It still felt as though he had killed him. His only true friend. He met Kirito and he also felt like he could open up to him. Being able to share the idea to live on their own, fight for themselves. So when Kirito decided to help that guild, it only caused Neku to feel like an outcast. He couldn't function properly with that group. So cheerful and being in the lower ranks. Neku wanted to live. To exit out of a game he hadn't even signed up to play. Neku soon stood up from the ground, deciding that he spent enough time reminiscing about what happened when this game started and where he was now. He could understand Kirito's pain though, through that dream. It felt so realistic as if he lived through it.

"Killing someone without doing it intentionally. I know that feeling. Such a guilty emotion that comes with it." Neku recounted his feelings, slowly walking away from the town and only stopped when he was deep in the forest. Being by himself gave him freedom, the ability to do as he please and not on the whim of others. He got a great grasp at this game and finally could do whatever pleased him. As he made his way with his sword in hand he stopped seeing a fellow player fighting a chain of enemies at once. Neku's face grew into shock just from what the player looked like. Brown hair, hazel irises while keeping the same height to add. Was this some type of prank? A sick joke? A coincidence that after remembering him, someone would show up that would retain the same appearance. His thought process broke when he heard the teen in question speak which further made him wonder what's going on.

"Come on, I'll take all of you on." the teen shouted readying his blade not bothering to use a shield as part of his strategy. Neku could see his health dwindling in the yellow range and with how the enemies were inching closer, he'd needed to do something fast to help him out. Neku moved in quick and his weapon glowed brightly as he used a skill, Vulcan uppercut, to damage and push the enemies back. Sending the group of wolves and bears back was only for stalling. He turned around to look at him.

"You alright?" He asked him quickly before turning around not wanting to get hit with his guard down.

"Y-yeah. Thanks." He stood next to him regaining his composure at the sudden entrance of this player. He soon had a grin creep up on his face that caused Neku to look from the corner of his eyes. "Let's take them down." He charged ahead with Neku trailing closely.

After defeating the monsters quickly and leveling up the two went back to town but Neku was silent while the boy was being cheerful and laid back. The urge to ask him something was killing him. The chance of this happening was slim to none. Was this meant to happen? Meeting someone that is similar to someone that had previously died? Neku broke the silence with a question.

"What's your name?" The boy stopped his movements and turned around.

"Huh? Sorry, was thinking about something. What did you say?" He stood still waiting for Neku to repeat himself.

"What's your name? Can you hear me now?" He seemed to be calm when he said it but he needed to know the answer. To have the same name of his friend that had died would make him go crazy. He was the sole reason he started to hate the world. It'd be a shock to the system if this player was really alive. If this player that stood next to him was to have the same name, he might just lose his sanity.

"Oh. I thought you could see my name on the top screen. Depends what your asking. Username. Real name. Which would you prefer." He kept this feeling of gung-ho around him. The aura of being able to be who you really are around him without gaining criticism for it.

"Your real name. Tell me honestly please." He looked up at him. At this point only this player stood out. Nothing else mattered. He needed the answer.

"Oh. Even though we just met wanting to know my personal info? Well, my username is Kyou. My real name is Kyo Fukusaku. Does that answer your question?" Neku's facial expression was one of shock but also a mixture of relief to hear that the name he had heard didn't match his actual friend's name. He also felt bittersweet that this wasn't his true friend. Almost making him happy to talk to someone instead of using them.

For once he had hoped he was lying. Why would he lie though? His tone and personality made it clear that he had no reason to lie or give a sense of doubt. He stopped thinking when Kyo started moving towards the teleporter. Neku, instead of ditching him and moving on his own felt as though he should follow him or ask him some questions. The boy in question to turn around.

"To the first floor. Why you ask?" Neku could only wonder what he had planned when they were already on such a high level.

"Why? What are you going to gain out of heading to the first floor?" The boy sighed scratching the back of his head before sighing.

"I might be high leveled and all, but I want to help those that are still stuck on the first floor. Give them that extra push." He emphasized it by pretending that he was actually pushing with his hands. Neku blinked shortly before noticing he was going to continue. "I gain from this by seeing once inexperience and hopeless players become strong and being able to fend for their own. No one should be stuck rotting away on the first level. Don't you think?" He turned wanting for Neku's reaction. The spiky haired teenager gave it some thought wondering that this wasn't much of a personal gain at first and only later on will he see the significance of this. Kyou decided to move on not needing Neku's answer. "Well, I'll be heading, I sent you a friend request. Maybe we can level up together some time?" He sent him one last grin before his body vanished in a white light. Neku looked down at the ground.

"For once, I can really relate to someone. Even if he really isn't like _him_, the fact that they're so similar makes it feel as if he's alive again. Though helping others, wanting to see them become better over time?" He thought it over as he checked his screen seeing the rare and unfamiliar sound of a friend request. He stared at it shortly before agreeing to it. The teen glanced at his surroundings and moved towards a nearby inn. He couldn't help but play those words over.

_I gain from this by seeing players becoming strong and moving up in the ranks. No one should be stuck rotting away on the first level._

__Neku slowly entered the inn and ordered a drink. He was definitely going to stay away from the front lines as he played this situation over in his head. He sighed slumping in his seat as the thought tuned out and didn't came back in his head. He slowly started drink the item he bought before looking deep into the liquid that was held with the cup.

_"What's going to happen now?"_

* * *

And that's about it. Decided to make it short and sweet for now giving it a personal adventure for Neku. Hoped you enjoyed reading.


	5. Ally, Trust, Enemy

Hello. Happy December everyone. Also, pay attention to the questions that are in the paragraphs as this isn't just for the character asking the questions. Well, let's just get started. Also a note, if you see a name in bold before a new paragraph begins, it means it's in their perspective. It was brought up due to my beta reader stating that it may cause a bother for readers trying to figure out who's who and in which perspective. Once again, I thank Lunar Wave for beta reading this and Here's chapter five.

* * *

**February 10th, 2024**

Footsteps were made, walking through the hard, cave like environment. To be exact, it wasn't just one person making these sounds but rather two. These two were together, fighting and gaining experience during their stay. These two were a strong duo. A behemoth spawned in front of them and, judging by its size, was much more powerful than the normal riffraff. The two partners were on floor number fifty four, signifying that this beast shouldn't be toyed with. The two partners exchanged glances before tightening their grips on their respective weapons. One of the two was a black haired girl, with a knight like armor that was more modern than the classic idea of what a knight wears. It was light and flexible and allowed her to move more freely. She charged forward as the behemoth had sent its fist directly at her. She was a sword and shield user, so with her shield, she defended the blow and creating an opening.

"Now" she yelled as her partner came in and struck down the giant with his sword skill, Vulcan Uppercut. The life-bar had drained right to left and once the last hit had connected, the boss turned into blue fragments and faded away. He sighed and placed his weapon away before turning around to his partner who had helped set up the kill. She was going through her screen, noticing that she had leveled up again. That was probably the fifth time this day alone. "Yes. I leveled up again. Couldn't have done it without you, though." She turned to her partner, his spiky orange hair being quite the stand out. The boy sighed and turned away from her.

'Why am I doing this again?' he asked himself. He had no problem ditching and leaving so it made him wonder how he had gotten here. Than he remembered quite quickly what his reason was. It was the day right after meeting Kyo.

* * *

**January 4th, 2024**

Neku had woken up again. More abruptly this time. He was having the same nightmare and he had gotten used to it. He can only imagine what Kirito could be feeling nowadays knowing he had killed a guild indirectly. As Neku had risen from the bed, he was thinking to himself. A dream was supposedly to reflect someone's unconscious thoughts. He knew that much. Was it supposed to remind him that he might as well have killed the guild himself? Refusing to help when they were severely under leveled? Maybe the dream was reflecting his guilt on leaving them. He didn't want to help them at all but to know they died shortly had affected him internally. Would he had made a difference if he had stayed behind and stopped them from reaching their deaths? It could come off as a possible reminder that he had emotions, that he was sane. To be against the words that Shiki had yelled to him while being distraught. That he was in fact,

_**Human**_

Her words had sting for a while. He was human in terms by definition regarding the physical aspect. It was another thing in terms of the mental aspect. He blinked shortly before sighing, casting these thoughts away as he needed to go back to clearing these floors. Despite this being a death game, the helmet's ability to replicate a human body was incredible. He could feel everything that had happened during that awful event. Never cease to make him gasp for air. He would have gotten used to it but it just didn't seem that way. After putting his preferred clothing back on, he proceeded outside and looked around, noticing that not a lot of players were on at the time or at this floor. As he passed by, he looked at the giant clock tower that displayed it was seven in the morning. Maybe others liked to sleep in. Neku's destination was the teleporter. He placed his hand on it and scrolled up heading to the top floor. He was about to click on it before hearing that same message again from yesterday.

_'No one should be stuck rotting away on the first level. Don't you think?'_

Neku had his finger merely inches away from clicking the top floor. He sunk in what his new friend had said to him. A moment of time passed before scrolling to the bottom seeing the first floor option. "I agree. Doesn't mean I'll help them." He muttered this as he was teleported to the selected floor. He opened his eyes and looked around, the familiar setting where the game had officially started made him put on a dark expression. He's been trying to figure out how to get out and less on how he had entered. He could do that once he gotten out. There were players but it was scarce. Some were just sitting around idly wasting time, while others were just coming by to take a look. Neku gained a small grimace. People just sitting by not having the courage to move on. That's hell. Waiting endlessly for someone to win. The game started in November sixth, 2022. Presently it's January 2024. Despite his hard exterior, he could only fathom what it must be waiting for something to happen.

He stretched out, letting out a long yawn as it was still morning. He saw nothing of interest and his first thoughts revolved around just watching and see who was still around. Seeing that his curiosity had been filled, he made his way back to the teleporter, wanting to head back and get stronger, achieve the maximum level and earn some more skills. He wanted to be in a class of his own, no longer needing others to bring down his path, or seeing someone die in front of him. He had his head down, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes until he reached his destination. He looked up, being right where he wanted to be but his eyes had widened. A girl with bluish hair was standing, her back to him as she held a sword in her right and a shield in the other, having armor similar to what a knight would wear, possibly a lighter model. It was the same girl that he had seen in his dreams, being the one that would die the last and would end his dream completely. He stood there, clenching his fist, not sure if this was some weird joke that was playing with him.

'Why am I seeing these players? Those that had died at some point are appearing before me. Is my mind playing tricks with me? Am I hallucinating?' He mentally asked himself, not sure what was reality, despite being in a video game. At the time when Kirito had joined the guild, Neku didn't bother to look at the guild's faces or remember their names. He had no reason to, as all he did was avoid them. That did make him meet up with a certain annoying redhead girl. Maybe his helmets had a few bolts loose, causing some errors to come up. Still, he said not a word as he had stared at her. The girl had waited there, looking down as she was conflicted to even ask to move onto the next floor. 'Is she the same girl? I don't even know her name but the point still stands that she looks exactly like her. This can't be a coincidence after meeting _him_ yesterday.'

Neku knew he had to speak up, his curiosity had been piqued, now wanting to know how she could be related to his frequent dreams of the massacre he viewed every night. Before he could though, she vanished before he could ask and resolve his personal questions. He did catch where she was heading, the second floor. "Is she a level one? Can't be" he said out loud before following her, his body changing into a white light. He soon looked around, wondering where she had gone, seeing that the second floor was much more filled and had a lot more players moving around. It was going to be hard to track her. Still, he was glad to have picked up a specific skill during his stay in this game. He moved through the screen before selecting pursuit, trying to track her footsteps. The girl can sure move fast, heading out to the outskirts of town, being in an area where monsters were able to spawn. They were quite easy now but for a level one player who wasn't good at fighting, it could be written off as suicide.

**SACHI**

Sachi readied her weapons, her hands shaking as her fear of fighting with monsters was still stuck on her mind despite the time she was away from the game. The monster that stood in front of her was in fact a group of wasps. The bestiary would call it the wind wasps. She readied her sword, testing her will to continue playing the game or return back to the first floor, not being able to follow on the man's words. She moved in, trying to slice upwards. The attack had hit perfectly, taking a good chunk of the wasps' health bar out. The swarm then attacked her trying to get an opening but she used her shield to deflect the attack, not getting hit. She was doing her best, despite being scared. That was what defined courage and she was doing her best at that.

**NEKU**

She tried to attack once more but, instead of connecting, the attack missed, leaving her wide open to the wind wasps, who took the opportunity to use its sting attack. Seeing how she was at a normal level for the floor the attack didn't hurt her that much, the thing that made it dangerous was that the sting attack had connected, causing her to be immobile and in those few seconds had attacked her once more, draining her health bar to the yellow zone. Neku was watching this and knew he couldn't just sit by. The possible chance that she could be paralyzed once more was not something he wanted to see.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath as he drew his weapon, going to take the swarm out himself. The black haired girl was able to get back on her feet but in that small time, her health was already halfway gone, she was worried now, scared to actually attack again. She caused a decent dent into the wasps' life bar but if this was trade off, the next hit might just kill her. She watched the group ready itself to attack once more, her eyes wide as she trembled. She wanted to not be scare anymore, confront her fears but it was tough for her. She closed her eyes using the shield to the best of her abilities as she waited. She heard nothing or felt nothing had happened. She opened them, noticing an orange haired player in front of her, his back turned as he had taken down the swarm in one blow. He turned around placing the weapon on his back as he looked at her.

**SACHI**

"Hey" he spoke out, catching the girl's attention which caused her to cringe lightly, her eyes looking at his as she had remembered him, the one that had abandoned her and the guild shortly before they had been killed. He stood out to her just from his soloist attitude in that brief moment of introduction.

"Y-yes" she asked, hesitating at the first word as she hadn't talked to anyone since Christmas. Not even seeing or gaining any notice with that man after that day. She had collected her thoughts. She had gained what she wanted, a chance to just wait endlessly for someone to clear the floors. That was her original intention. Was. She waited around after Christmas and felt sick with herself. She came back to play the game she didn't want to stay in. She didn't think it was a good way to repay her return to the world of SAO by sitting idly and wasting time. She was much stronger than that. All of her friends were dead and the only person that was probably still alive was Kirito. She didn't have a clue where he might be other than clearing the top floors right now. Neku now just had to ask two questions and one of them he had already asked his new friend of the day before.

"Were you ever part of a guild?" He asked this with a straight face and she responded by shaking her head to the side. She wasn't one to lie but she could not just tell him yes. Who could believe her story? Some would have written off as crazy, seeing as the game was going so long and could ruin one's mentality if stuck for too long without progress. She just expected a question like this to come up and as much as it hurt inside for her to just lie and forget what happened, it would benefit her in this way.

"No" she spoken, taking a small break in between her words. "I was never part of a guild." She turned her head to the side gently as she managed to say it with a straight face. This made Neku place a hand on his forehead as he was thinking to himself, trying to see what he did and did not know.

**NEKU**

'So she's not part of a guild? It's her though. Her face, appearance, maybe the armor but everything about her seems to be the same as in my dreams. Just like Kyou, I have my suspicions but why lie about something like that?' He continued to think as a small silence passed before he had to ask another question "What might your name be?" he asked as he couldn't see one's life-bar unless they were in a party. This wasn't a question she was ready for. Seeing how it's been six months since her supposed death, she thought that she could get by using her regular name. Not a single person possibly remembering her or the name itself.

"Sachi," she answered to him calmly. "What might yours be, since you asked me?" The orange haired boy wasted no time with a reply.

"Name's Neku." After he had greeted himself he went back to thinking. This person was quite real. She was not a ghost; she had nearly died as well and judging by how she nearly died and reacted to fighting, she was not a ghost. Not even a highly created AI could reenact the fear on her face. Showing her emotions, human's emotions, thinking that no one would be around to see. Another moment of silence passed by but it was like a permanent phrase being stuck in his mind. Kyou's words kept coming back into his mind. The thought of him helping out others seemed so foreign to him, nearly a taboo but he couldn't sit by and leave her here, she barely could fend for herself. He couldn't imagine what would happen with the tougher enemies on the higher floors, along with the rampant player killing going on. He crunched his hand into a fist, nearly having a hard time saying it himself.

"Want to party up?" He kept his face down as he said it. He had morals, reasons to do such a thing. He didn't want to see anyone die on his watch, or be the reason for their possible deaths. The thought of teaming up made Sachi give a surprised look on her face.

"W-what? A-are you sure" she asked him, thinking that she was better off on her own, despite how close she was from actually dying. She could decline but this teen had saved her. Maybe partying up would be a way to repay him. "U-um, s-sure. I'll accept." She nodded to him and he opened up a screen, going through a few selections until a screen had popped up on Sachi's that seemed nearly forgettable. She had accepted the invite and shortly afterwards looked up at the top left corner, seeing her name pop up. He felt slightly relieved that she wasn't lying about her name or match up with what she said. Then again, it could just be a username.

"Alright lead the way." He said to her as he wasn't going to lead. He could definitely take down any monsters on this floor and the floors above, but he can't just go out and fight. He could possibly be warned and gain a penalty. He was going to do this in a smart manner. After a few moments of grinding and seeing her level up countless time, they would reach the higher floors, starting form the second and ending on the fifth. The two rarely chat but they did discuss that they would only partner up together to level up, to grind and gain items. Sachi could notice that the experience she was gaining was high and the screen that showed that she had leveled up kept occurring. Neku had not leveled up once.

It was getting dark and Neku was ready to head back to an inn. Maybe buying a house was a better way to not lose his earned money, albeit the amount he had to his disposal. He walked to an inn and apparently she had the same thought. He figured that he wasn't going to stay long. He also contemplated the thought of leaving her the next day. Something told him not to for some reason and he couldn't pinpoint why. He paid for his room and he was about to leave until Sachi spoke up.

"See you tomorrow?" She asked him as he took a step towards the stairs. He stopped and turned around choosing his words carefully.

"Sure. See you then." He waved, showing a smile and turned around frowning. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to do. He was content with his levels, weapons, items and didn't need to head back to the top floor, he also wasn't quite sure if he would leave. He had a long, confusing day. Maybe he would head towards his room get some well needed sleep and feel better. He opened the door that he was assigned and went in, changing into a different outfit so he may feel more comfortable. He landed on his bed and laid his head onto the pillow, closing his eyes until he would have fallen asleep.

The next morning, he woke up, a bit earlier than yesterday when he had checked the time. It was six thirty and the rays of the digital sun entered through the windows. He stretched and yawned like it was a normal ritual. He did the usual routine of placing his clothing back on, and making sure his equipment was back in check. He walked out of his room, heading out the inn and sitting outside, waiting for someone as he thought over something crucial to himself. He didn't know why it happened. His thoughts stopped when he heard someone walking towards him, thanks to leveling up on his hearing. He turned around and noticed it was Sachi, who seemed to be surprise that he was still here, expecting him to actually have left.

**SACHI**

"You're still here Neku?" He did help her a lot in leveling up and increasing her knowledge of the game she had not known before. She could see a resemblance to Kirito, knowing pretty sure that he was not in the same rank as everyone on the floor. He was in a class of his own.

"Yeah." He muttered, but loud enough for her to hear. Another moment of silence passed and he decided to speak up. "It might be early but without other players, we can get a head start and gain some experience." He faked a smile to her and she nodded, being a bit shy to say something to him until now.

**General**

"Of course. Let's get started." She told him, returning the smile with one of her own. He decided to lead the way, heading towards the outskirts of town and start from there and work their way up. The one thing that made him stay instead of abandoning her was when he had woken up this morning. He thought that it may be linked with Sachi.

_'The nightmares, the ones that kept repeating in my dreams, had stopped._

* * *

**February 10th, 2024**

Sachi had walked up to him, seeing that he was thinking and waiting until he stopped and turned his attention to her.

"Finished thinking?" she asked him, being more outgoing the longer they had stayed together and gaining more courage as she fought against the monsters of SAO. The whole time he managed to stay with her, his dreams stopped. It was almost a sign that was changing. His unconscious thoughts turning away all the negativity he was feeling up until that point. He nodded to her, answering her question.

"Yeah, let's move on ahead." He walked forward, knowing the area quite well as he zipped through and look on his map so he could gain a sense as to where the boss room may be lying and try to find it. Only so it's possible to head to the next floor. The two were planning on staying low key until the next big gathering for the next boss fight on the next floor. In the short month, Sachi managed to get over her fear, wanting to beat the game and live. Neku himself had stayed, seeing her being important to his involvement in the game. He just didn't know what it was. The two partners had walked together, increasing their journey into the dungeon they had entered together.

* * *

A hard thud had been made when a body had fallen onto the ground; being struck greatly and making the person fall into the danger zone. The person panicked, trying to get out and find some way to escape, he had a gem to teleport back to town but he was blindsided so quickly that he couldn't even act straight. Before he realized it, his health had hit zero, his body turning into tiny little shards of data until they were no longer visible. The perpetrator had grinned, showing satisfaction for the crime he had committed. On top of his hat was a red arrow, showing he was a player killer. He had a teleporter gem in his hand as he threw it in the air, satisfied what he done.

"What a waste of a human being" he spoke, a dark tone filling his voice matched only by his sadistic grin. As his body turned into a white light as he returned to a nearby town he only had one thing left to say.

**"So Zetta Slow!"**

* * *

That is the end for this chapter. I'll probably not make a new chapter until after January so have a good December/ January and Happy Holidays from me.


End file.
